A Different View of Things
by Chistarpax
Summary: After having three liaisons quit in as many weeks the Autobots don't know if they'll ever have that particular position filled. At least until the fourth 'candidate' arrived. Now they are wondering if Primus had been laughing at them the entire time. AU Set after the third movie. OptimusxOC Rated for violence in later chapters.
1. The Fourth

A new story? Why in the world would I start a new story? I have four others as it is.

Well, the plot bunnies and my muses are working together… so

A new story.

I hope you guys enjoy! XD

~.~ ~.~

The N.E.S.T. base in Diego Garcia was in chaos, the humans were confused, and Optimus was beginning to get irritated. The older (though that term was loosely used) set of twins had once again chased off the liaison. It had been third human to fill that position in as many weeks. Though the Autobot CO was positive other mechs had joined in on chasing away the second and third liaisons… The first had been unceremoniously thrown out by Ratchet when he had been unwilling to even listen to what supplies the medic needed in order to do the completely necessary job of being a medic.

"Come on Optimus! He was threatening to shut down Wheeljack and Perceptor's lab!" Sideswipe whined. "We couldn't let him get away with it."

"There was no need to convince him that he was insane…" Optimus sighed in aggravation. "Including the use of, but not limited to, hologram projectors, spare voice modulators, and illegal substances that you somehow managed to acquire."

Sideswipe elbowed his brother and they shared a smirk. At least until Optimus made a noise akin to clearing his throat, then Sideswipe managed to look properly chastised, while Sunstreaker only continued to give a smug smirk.

"How did the two of you even get ahold of this… substance?" The commanding officer asked in exasperation, and then held up a hand to stop the explanation. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just get rid of them… the new liaison is going to be here within the hour and I expect the two of you to let her do her job."

"So it's another human femme?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus only offered the silver frontliner a cold look, causing him to shrink down in his seat.

"Okay…" He stated in a pacified voice. "We'll leave her alone…"

"And do NOT rope any other mech or human into helping you chase this liaison away." Optimus added sternly.

Now both mechs shrank under the glare the Autobot CO was giving them.

"Report to Prowl for your punishment, he expects you to be in his office within five minutes."

"Yes sir." The two younger mechs muttered and then shuffled out of the room.

Once they were gone Optimus allowed himself to show his frustration in the form of pinching the bridge of his nose and letting a quiet growl escape his vocalizer; it wasn't that he was mad at the twins… quite the opposite, the twins had a point. This last liaison had been the same as the first two, they wouldn't listen to any of the mechs… and Optimus was almost sure that this new liaison would do the same thing. Once he had allowed himself to calm down, Optimus sighed and picked up a data pad. He zoned out into one of Wheeljack's careful explanations on how and why his latest invention had self-detonated even though it wasn't supposed to explode. The Autobot leader lost track of time as he began highlighting different parts of the report for Wheeljack to elaborate on. He failed to notice when someone stopped in his doorway.

"Excuse me…" A feminine voice called from the door. "Captain Lennox sent me here to talk to the Autobot Commander… ehm…"

Paper rustled and Optimus glanced at the doorway. A woman with jet black hair was looking through some papers on a clear clipboard.

"Optimus Prime…" She looked up at Optimus and met his optics with calmly determined violet eyes. "I am going to assume that you are the… um…" She looked back down at the clipboard. "Mech I am looking for?"

"I am." Optimus rumbled, already she seemed to be different from the other three liaisons.

He pinged his internal clock as he studied the woman before silently berating himself for not keeping track of the time. She had mid-back length jet black hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and bright violet (a color he knew was not common among the human race) eyes. She wore a black pant suit with a crimson blouse and black flats (a much better choice in wardrobe than the other female liaison, who had worn a skirt suit and five inch stilettos). She had a black messenger bag slung across her body where the bag itself was behind her and a clear plastic clipboard with a silver pen finished her look. But that wasn't the part that made her different, she was attempting to use their terms and seemed open to correction if she got it wrong. None of the other liaisons had done anything like that.

"Hello, I am Savannah Price. The newly appointed liaison." She nodded to him in greeting.

Yep, this liaison was different. The other three had offered to shake his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Price." Optimus returned the nod.

"Please, call me Savannah."

Optimus made a note to speak with the twins again and forbid them from chasing this liaison away. In just a few minutes she had proved him wrong on four counts.

"Now… will I get to meet the mechs I now represent today or tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. "Because I would like to start a list of supplies that are needed so that I can begin fighting with the other humans about wither or not to let you have said supplies. Especially from your medic, the supplies he needs are no doubt the most important."

Optimus immediately sent messages to all of his officers. The first to tell them that this liaison was not to be chased away, and the second was to ask what times were good for a meeting between them and Savannah.

"I have already requested the information you need." Optimus stated with slight surprise in his voice. "Are you sure you do not want to rest after your flight?"

Savannah paused in what she had been writing and looked up at the mech in contemplation.

"I suppose I should… Is there any way you could send me a list of your mechs and what their divisions are so that I can see how much work I'm going to have to do in order to clean up the messes the other three idiots left for me?"

"I can." Optimus was most definitely taken by surprise.

Primus must be laughing at him, the fragger.

Before she could continue, the woman let out a large drawn-out yawn.

"May I suggest resting?"

"Yeah… okay." Savannah yawned again. "I guess so. I don't know why I'm so tired though, it was only a six hour flight."

"Across two time zones." Optimus stated and offered her his hand to climb into. "Allow me to take you to your office, which has private quarters built into the back of it."

"Thank you." She smiled and climbed onto the hand, then stared at the metal in surprise. "Huh… Just as I thought."

"What is just as you thought?" The commander asked as he returned to his full height and made his way to her office.

"You're warm, I mean… you know." Savannah shrugged, but grinned. "You guys are living beings, and are rather large. So you HAD to create some sort of body heat, a lot of others say you guys are just lumps of cold metal."

Optimus was once again taken by surprise at this woman's thought processes. She was most certainly different from the others.

"So, about that meeting…" She ventured, and then glanced at a page on her clipboard. "How about noon tomorrow?"

Optimus made the query across the officer's comm. links, and then almost smiled when the officers agreed almost instantly. They wanted to meet this liaison that had impressed their Prime so much.

"Noon tomorrow will be fine. It will have to be in the…"

"Main hangar." She finished for him. "I thought that would be where it was, after all… it's the only place big enough for you guys to meet in a group."

Optimus nodded and stopped in front of a walkway that was level with his chest plating. He gently sat Savannah on the ledge and motioned to the door.

"That is your office. In the back of it there is a door that leads to a larger room where you can have private discussions with any of the mechs, and to the left is the door to the private quarters. Lennox informed me that all of your belongings have been placed inside."

Savannah nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Optimus Prime, for showing me to my office."

"Optimus, just call me Optimus." The commander smiled in return. "I prefer it that way."

"Of course, Optimus." Savannah opened her office door and turned back to the mech. "Thank you again. Now I bid you goodnight, tomorrows going to be a long day."

"Rest well, Savannah."

She was gone in seconds, and Optimus returned to his own office.

"Things are going to be very interesting now…" He muttered to himself as he picked up a data pad.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Prime, mechs might think that you have finally lost it." A gruff voice stated from the doorway. "I brought the list of supplies I need, listed by priority."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus stated as he turned around.

"Is she really different from the others?"

Optimus paused in contemplation. "Yes… she requested this information and the meeting herself."

Ratchet huffed. "I'll give this human femme a chance… but only one."

Optimus only chuckled at the medic's back as he retreated.

"And get yourself some slagging recharge before I sedate you Prime!" Ratchet called as he walked down the hallway. "Primus knows you'll need it."

Optimus laughed outright, but Ratchet was right.

It was going to be a long meeting.

~.~ ~.~

NOW BETA'D BY _**Second daughter of Eve**_!

Well… there ya go. The first chapter of a new story. Darn those plot bunnies.

Hehe, next chapter is gonna be awesome. Because Savannah is going to throw the mechs for a loop at the meeting.

If you read it please review it! XD

Until all are one,

Chistarpax

Re-posted 7/2/13


	2. Meeting

For a random plot bunny breeding with one of my muses (don't ask) it seems this story is pretty well liked. Thankies to all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this story!

~.~ ~.~

Savannah gave a small yawn as her eyes opened and she glanced at her clock. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. With a groan she reached over and shut off the alarm that was keeping her from a peaceful sleep. While the rest of her body woke up the black haired woman went through a mental checklist of everything she needed to do before the meeting she had called began, and then sighed when she realized that she still needed to unpack 87% of her things. The only things she had managed to unpack were the office supplies and clothing for the day she was now facing.

"Come on girlie, you need to get started." She mumbled to herself as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "Coffee… I need some coffee and then maybe a mountain dew…."

The new liaison got dressed, pulled her hair into a braid, grabbed her tablet, and made her way to the mess hall. Halfway there she was met by a young man with brown hair and a blonde woman beside him.

"Going to the mess hall?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes… forgive me, but I don't recognize you." Savannah returned his smile. "I'm the new liaison, Savannah Price."

"I'm Sam Witwicky, and this is Carly… my wife." The man stated and offered her his hand, which she took in a firm handshake.

"Ah, it is nice to meet both of you. I admit, I have several questions for the two of you, specifically you, Ms. Witwicky." Savannah smiled after the handshake. "I understand you are the one in charge of the Autobot's budget?"

"Yes, I am." Carly stated with a hesitant smile. "Though I haven't been able to do much with it I'm afraid."

"Well, that's going to change." Savannah grinned. "I was up until midnight last night arguing with the board about some of the medical supplies that Ratchet needs. I'll send you a list of the items I got approved, hopefully we can get them for him ASAP."

Carly blinked in surprise, and then a full blown smile lit up her features. "I'll be looking for it."

"Sam, you are close to Bumblebee, the scout. Correct?"

Sam actually paused, and then nodded slowly.

"I was wondering if there is anything that he would like to have, or any supplies that would make his job easier." Savannah stated as her fingers flew over the tablet screen. "I understand he isn't going to be able to make it to the meeting today."

"There are a few things…" Sam stated in slight surprise. "I know he needs a sonar dampener, and maybe a new radar detector."

Savannah made a humming noise and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, though I'll try to get him a device that will not only detect radar, but will deflect it as well."

"You really are different from the other liaisons." Carly interjected, and then looked mortified at her own outburst.

"I hope so." Savannah laughed. "I read the reports from the last three. They didn't do jack shit for these guys, which I find insulting."

Carly and Sam shared a look, and then stared at the woman in fascination.

"I mean, they saved humanity's ass." Violet eyes flicked over to the couple. "The least humanity can do is help them out some, but no… they have to put up with some of the biggest asses that humanity has to offer. I'm glad that I was assigned to help the Autobots, maybe I can fix the mess that the other three left for me."

"I like you." Carly stated firmly. "You are not allowed to quit now, you realize that right?"

"I didn't plan on quitting any time soon." Savannah nodded. "Hell, they'll have to drag me out by my cold dead feet before I leave now."

"Thank God." Sam muttered. "A liaison that actually cares."

The three of them entered the mess hall together and gained quite a few stares as they got their breakfasts.

"Not going to eat anything?" Sam asked as they sat at a table.

"Coffee is good enough for now." Savannah chuckled.

"You don't want any fruit or anything?" Carly asked. "Or cereal?"

"I might have something small later." The black haired woman smiled. "Thank you though."

And the conversation turned to why Savannah had been chosen as the new liaison, which she replied to with a shrug and a quick 'no idea' before asking the other two questions about how they were pulled into this world. The three of them didn't notice when two men took seats at the table and began listening in on what they were saying.

"So you've known the Autobots the longest?" Savannah asked Sam in utter curiosity.

"Yep, I've known them for almost ten years now."

Savannah nodded absently as she glanced at her tablet.

"So, out of all of them, which ones do you get along with best?"

Sam paused in thought; it was a really good question.

"Well… 'Bee is my best friend as well as my guardian. I get along with him the best, next would probably have to be Optimus. He's just got that feeling that you can get along with him, no matter what, about him…"

"I did notice that when I spoke with him last night after I arrived." Savannah nodded again.

"I get along with Sideswipe okay, but his twin Sunstreaker is kinda stuck up. Skids and Mudflap are… interesting characters, that's for sure. Ratchet is okay, as long as you don't piss him off. And watch out for his wrenches… he likes to throw them when you irritate him. Dino is… well, Dino. Wheeljack is the mad-scientist of the group and Perceptor is the science junkie. Prowl… he's got a stick up his ass, but his younger brother—Bluestreak—is cool, he just babbles a lot. Arcee is cool, she's the only femme on base right now and is really kick-ass…"

"Femme… so she's a female?" Savannah interrupted Sam with surprise.

"Yeah…" Sam paused to think about it. "She is, like I said though, she's kick-ass and kind of distant."

"She's the only woman in a fraternity… of course she's distant." Savannah surprised the group by saying.

"A fraternity, that's the first time I've heard this group referred to as that." One of the men stated, causing Sam and Savannah to jump.

"Hello…" Savannah stated with a curious air. "I'm Savannah Price, the…"

"New Autobot-human liaison." The man that had spoken laughed. "I'm Epps, and you already know Lennox."

Savannah nodded to both men in greeting with a warm smile. "That I do, it is nice to meet you Epps."

"You were right, she's different." Epps laughed and clapped Lennox on the back.

"I see that everyone is surprised by that fact." Savannah sighed and finished off her coffee. "If you will excuse me, I need to go prepare for my meeting with the Autobots. Thank you Sam, Carly… I hope to speak with the two of you again later."

Savannah then stood and took her coffee cup to the counter where the used dishes were supposed to go. Once her hands were empty she sent those at the table a wave, pulled out a small smart phone to check the time and make adjustments to supply requests, and was gone.

"I see what you meant when you said that she could give Optimus a run for his money." Epps stated to Lennox once she was gone. "That woman is almost the very definition of leadership capable."

"I thought the rule says that what is said at the bar stays at the bar, and what exactly **is** the definition of 'leadership capable'?" Lennox deadpanned, gaining a smack from Epps and a laugh from Sam and Carly.

~.~

Savannah stood on a raised walkway in the main hangar surveying the bots as they came in. The one she knew to be Prowl was early, while Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were right on time. The older set of twins were only a few minutes late and the younger set of twins managed to be late by ten minutes. Dino, who Savannah was certain had planned it, was twenty minutes late. Arcee came rolling in a full thirty minutes after the meeting had been planned to begin, but Savannah had known that she had the excuse of running patrol.

"Thank all of you for coming." Savannah smiled, gaining the attention of all the mechs and the humans who had joined them as well. "I am Savannah Price, the newest human to be appointed your liaison."

Some of the mechs shifted on their feet, while some of the humans gave sighs of irritation. The council, which included four balding men and one grey haired woman, all treated her with cold indifference. She didn't blame them though… she had kept them up until midnight the night before arguing about supplies and why they were needed.

"I know all of you have had… less than pleasant dealings with the other liaisons." More shifting and even a muttered 'you think?' followed her statement. "But I assure you that I will do my best to change that."

"Exactly how do you plan on accomplishing that, Ms. Price?" The mech she knew as Ratchet asked with a growl.

"Well, Ratchet…" She grinned at the surprise on his faceplates, knowing that none of the other liaisons had bothered to remember the names of the Autobots. "I have managed to convince the council to allow you to have over half of the supplies you listed as priority. I sent the budget director, Carly, the list and she has already ordered them. They will arrive within the week."

Savannah's statement caused the medic to fall silent and study her closely before giving a slow nod. She was doing well… so far.

"Prowl, I have arranged for a construction crew to begin designing and building those shelves and file cabinets that you need in order to complete your job efficiently and effectively." She smiled up at the tactician, who was watching her with contemplative optics. "Hopefully you'll have them by the end of the month."

Prowl nodded to her in thanks.

"Wheeljack, I need to discuss a few of the things that were on your list with you." She sighed at him. "So please come to my office around four so we can clear the questions I have up."

"I will." The inventor sounded really chipper, someone was actually considering letting him have some of the items he wanted.

"For some reason, I received a request for two F-22 Raptors only an hour ago." Savannah glanced over at the older set of twins, who decided to try for innocence. "I have no idea what you need them for, so stop by my office after this meeting to discuss your reasoning for needing them, and we'll go from there."

The two of them froze in complete surprise, they had never expected her to agree to any bit of it… let alone consider their request.

"I hope to be able to work with all of you for quite a while." Savannah stated with a smile. "Please do not refrain from making requests for items that you need, and a few items that would help you all be more comfortable here. I assume you all know where my office is, and I would like to see you all there at one time or another. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day and thank you all for coming."

The woman smiled at each mech, noting the surprised expressions that they all had, and then simply walked out of the hangar.

"Prime…"

Optimus glanced over at the medic and found both Ratchet and Prowl staring at him.

"We're keeping this one." Prowl stated firmly.

"And any bot that chases her away will face my wrench." Ratchet growled and shot warning looks to both sets of twins.

Optimus only gave a small chuckle and nodded in understanding.

~.~ ~.~

NOW BETA'D BY _**Second daughter of Eve**_

My plot muse (that is what I will call it now, because it is most definitely a mix of a plot bunny and a muse) is sated. I have produced another chapter, and can now sleep.

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax

Re-posted 7/3/13


	3. Consequences

Here comes chapter 3! Hehe… Savannah gets to know Ratchet a little better in this one. XD

By the way, I have a poll up on my profile and would be very grateful if those who read this would go vote in it! It's based off of a question that I asked my sister, and then she gave me an answer that I wasn't sure if it was true… so the debate began and now I'm trying to find out the truth. Please vote!

~.~ ~.~

Ratchet was working peacefully in his med-bay (for once) when his sensors alerted him to the arrival of a human. The medic paused in his work and turned to face the black-haired violet eyed woman whom also served as the liaison to the Autobots.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a huff, better to not let her think he liked her.

"I just had a few questions and couldn't get ahold of you on the phone." Savannah smiled up at him.

Ratchet paused and sighed. "That is because I did not realize that it was you trying to contact me."

"I thought as much." Savannah sighed. "Anyway, I had a few questions about the terms you used in your report."

"Go ahead and ask them." Ratchet stated as he turned to continue counting and sorting the supplies that had just arrived.

Savannah rolled her eyes at the gruff manner that the mech had, but climbed up onto the counter using a ladder that had been attached to the side of it anyway.

"Okay…" She said as she pulled her tablet out of her bag. "It says in this report that you have two mechs that are being treated, one is in an incubation chamber and the other is in… protective stasis."

"Yes, the mech known as Jazz is in protective stasis, meaning that he is in a deep medical recharge." Ratchet stated.

"What does that mean in human terms?" Savannah asked quickly, cutting Ratchet off.

The medic froze and started down at her in slight confusion, before realization dawned on his faceplates.

"A protective stasis could be compared to what you would call an induced coma. Meaning that he is in a very deep healing… sleep so to speak." Ratchet paused when he noticed how Savannah pulled up another screen on her tablet and typed the term that he had used in one column, and then the translation in another. "If I may?"

Savannah looked up at him in surprise and then realized that Ratchet was asking permission to connect with her tablet wirelessly.

"Sure, go ahead." And she held the device up towards him.

Her eyes widened in slight fascination as Ratchet created a file that held the terms he would use in his reports, and then smiled when he also created a small dictionary-like file that held several terms of non-medical origin that he and others would use in their reports as well.

"I will speak to Perceptor about determining a way to give your device more storage space so that you can continue to save your work to it, but I do not think it will hold much more information at this time." Ratchet sighed.

"I have another tablet that I can do my work on." Savannah nodded in appreciation. "This will help me quite a bit, thank you Ratchet."

With those last few words, she climbed back off of the counter and was out of the door. Ratchet watched her go and then remembered that he needed some more magnets. He stepped out of the med bay just in time to watch as she gracefully avoided a mech-sized water balloon filled with neon green glowing paint, and for it to ungracefully hit him in the ankles. Everything in the hallway froze, and not a sound was heard except for the dripping of paint off his armor and the shaking of the mechs now caught in his glare. Savannah's eyebrow raised when she recognized Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe as the perpetrators.

"You three—"

"In my office now." Savannah stated with so much authority in her voice that even Ratchet fell silent, if only to see what she was going to do next. "I know that the balloon was aimed for me, so I will deal with this. Sorry Ratchet, you'll get your turn later."

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it when she shot him a look that all but told him that he better keep quiet at that moment or face her wrath.

"This is the third prank I have avoided by the two of you, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and I am disappointed in you, Bumblebee. I thought you had better sense than to be dragged into their pranks." The liaison stated firmly as she walked over to them. "Bumblebee, will you please take me to my office. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you will follow him or I **will** call Prowl to make sure you show up there."

The three mechs looked chastised as Bumblebee picked her up and then walked down the hallway with her in his hand and the twins following the yellow scout.

Ratchet was actually rather impressed; the other liaisons had reacted rather violently to the twins and their pranks. As a matter of fact… the pranks had been the entire reason as to why the other female liaison had left.

She hadn't been able to get them to stop leaving snakes, bugs… even a rather large (though nonpoisonous) spider in her office at random points.

/Prime, be sure to look out your office door in a few seconds for a sight you will never forget./

/What are you…/

Ratchet smirked when his leader trailed off. The Prime was no doubt staring in bemused surprise as the small parade of mechs walked by his office door, which was almost always open.

/What did she mean when she said 'third prank today'?/

/You'll have to ask her, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the neon green paint that is now covering my ankles and feet./

Optimus sighed in response over the comm. link. /I suppose I need to speak with them./

/No, I think our new liaison is going to take care of that right now, if her tone while they were leaving has anything to do with what she has in mind./ Ratchet chuckled back.

Optimus was silent. /Very well, I'm sure she will inform us of the punishment she chooses./

/My thoughts exactly, I just wanted you to see the humiliation that they are under right now./

/You are a very cruel mech sometimes Ratchet./

Ratchet only laughed and cut the conversation. And then was struck by an idea that he immediately commed over to Perceptor and Wheeljack. Who responded with a 'we'll get on it right away!'

Twenty minutes later all of the other mechs and several of the humans on base received an e-mail message that had them all laughing.

_Attention all personnel,_

_As of 12:45 pm today Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are to clean every corner of the base. In addition to this Sunstreaker is not allowed to receive any waxings or touch-ups for two months and Sideswipe is no longer allowed to have racing tires, until I say otherwise._

_Bumblebee is on double shifts for the next month; this has already been discussed with and approved by Prowl_.

_If there is anybody else that would like to join them, simply ask them what it was that they did to receive their punishments._

_Sincerely,_

_Savannah Price_

_Autobot Liaison_

/Prime, we are keeping this liaison…/ Ratchet stated quickly over the comm. link after he got done laughing at the simplicity, yet effectiveness of the message.

/You and Prowl have already made that clear, Ratchet./ Optimus sounded as if he was also severely amused by the message, only he probably hadn't fallen into the same fits of intense laughter that Ratchet had.

/I know… I was just saying it again. She stays./ Ratchet paused in the comm. conversation as he realized something. /She's starting to grow on me./

/You are not the only one she is beginning to 'grow' on Ratchet./ Optimus chuckled.

/Don't tell the others./ Ratchet grumped, and then ended the conversation quickly.

Optimus only shook his head with a smile; Savannah was possibly the liaison that they had been waiting for.

Yep, Primus had to be laughing at them.

~.~ ~.~

NOW BETA'D BY _**Second daughter of Eve**_

There we go! And she took care of the twin's pranking her too!

Remember to please check out my poll!

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax

Re-posted: 7-11-13


	4. Midnight

This chapter is a little more down, but it gives a bit of backstory to Savannah… Just a bit though. I'm sure the rest will come later.

Oh… and there might be a bit of fluff in it too. ;)

~.~ ~.~

Savannah sighed quietly as she traveled through the hallways. It was rather deserted at this time of night… just past midnight. The liaison wasn't still working, nor was she troubled by something… she just couldn't sleep. She had tried several different techniques (none of which included sleep medication; that was a last ditch-effort to sleep) and none had worked. So she had resigned herself to a sleepless night and had decided to take a midnight walk. So far she had come across two mechs in total. Prowl, who had been focused on a status report about a new base that was being constructed on an island in the pacific, and Perceptor, who had been so caught up in his work that he didn't even note when she stuck her head in and checked to see who was making so much racket in the lab.

Now she was heading outside to take in some of the costal air. The runway was deserted, but well-lit. Not quite what she had been looking for, so she set off in search of a quiet and darker place to just relax. After a twenty minute trek, she found a dimly-lit cliff that had a railing all the way around it. With a sigh she leaned against the railing and stared out at the waves, her thoughts wandered as her attention seemed to completely disappear. She never noticed the optics that watched her, nor did she realize that a small frown had spread across her face. She only knew that she couldn't help but think of someone she had once known… and lost.

"I was under the impression that you would have been sleeping like most of the others." A deep voice stated, causing Savannah to startle and spin around in surprise. "My apologies… I did not mean to startle you."

The young woman looked up at the leader of the Autobots and let out the breath she had been holding, and then let out a small relieved laugh.

"No… I should have been paying attention." She brushed her black hair away from her eyes and began fiddling with the hem of her tank top. "And, normally, we humans would be asleep by now. I just… can't."

Optimus nodded and stepped out from the shadow of the building he had been leaning against. He had been watching her since she had stepped out from in between the buildings, and he had noticed how she had immediately stiffened and her features had become closed off when he had spoken. Even her stance had changed. He had been able to see her while relaxed, and now knew that she was always guarded.

"If you do not mind my asking, what is it that caused you to be so saddened?" He asked almost absently.

"Ehm…" Savannah shuffled on her feet and immediately stared back out at the waves. "It was… well—"

"If you do not wish to tell me, then you do not have to." Optimus stated soothingly.

Savannah paused and stared back up at him, and then sighed almost silently.

"I was thinking of someone I loved… the anniversary of his death is next week." She suddenly slumped against the railing. "It's been ten years… and it still hurts to think of him."

Optimus nodded solemnly, he had not expected her to answer the rather personal question.

"May I ask who?"

"My husband;" She stated with a sad smile. "My husband and my unborn child died on the same day… I did not even know I was carrying a child until the hospital told me that, in the process of saving my life, they found the dead fetus."

Silence followed her confession as Optimus allowed the information to sink in. It was nothing less than shocking.

"I am sorry for your losses." Optimus stated with sympathy evident in his voice. "To lose both in such short time of each other, you must be very strong."

Savannah only allowed herself to give a small nod.

"You said that the… anniversary is next week." He stated, suddenly doing the math in his head. "And that it happened ten years ago."

"The same day that you and Megatron fought here on earth for the first time… the anniversary of the Mission City battle marks the day that my husband and child were killed." Savannah's eyes became distant. "We were caught in the chaos… and were both injured. He survived long enough to tell me that he wanted me to find someone else that could make me happy again, and that he would be watching to make sure I did… and then he died."

Optimus was once again struck by how strong she must have been, and how difficult the conversation had to have been for her.

For once the mech could not think of anything to say, no words of comfort, no statements to even defend himself for what he would come to blame himself for.

"And now you're trying to find a way to blame yourself for his death." Savannah sighed. "This is why I was slightly hesitant to tell you. You seem to have a habit of trying to make yourself guilty for all the bad in the world, when none of it is your fault."

"I do not."

Savannah only gave him a look that clearly stated she knew otherwise. "Really, then why did you suddenly seem to be lost in thought with a guilty expression?"

Now Optimus wouldn't look at her, which told her that she had hit it right on the mark.

"You do know that it's almost one in the morning now?" He finally asked as he looked down at her. "You should really be sleeping."

Savannah scoffed, and then rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be recharging, speaking of which… why are **you** out here at the northern cliff in the middle of the night?"

"I was thinking." Optimus stated without hesitation, and then sighed. "Forgive me… that is the answer I normally give others who ask that question. The truth is that I was remembering."

"Remembering what?" Now it was her turn to ask slightly invasive questions.

The large mech sighed again and then glanced down at the woman who just so happened to be asking the questions that those under his command did not. He also noticed that she was shivering slightly, and knew that the breeze coming off of the ocean—even a slight one—could be chilly at one o'clock in the morning. Before answering her question, he reached down and picked her up to set her on his shoulder.

"I was thinking of Cybertron… before the war." He stated quietly as he turned back to the crashing waves. "I was thinking of how peaceful it was before I met Megatron… and I was thinking, like you were, of one that I loved. She was killed by the very mech that I called my brother."

Savannah stared at the side of Optimus' helm, her entire demeanor changed from teasing to surprise. He looked as if the weight of all the universe's troubles were on his shoulders.

She suddenly wished she could wipe that look off of his face.

"I did not mean to pry, Optimus." She stated quietly, voice suddenly filled with regret for pushing him to answer. "You did not have to tell me."

"I felt as if I could." He responded just as quietly. "I know you will not tell the others."

"Just like I know you won't tell anybody about my troubles." Savannah gave a smile and turned towards the ocean view. "Aren't we just a pair of sad and sorry souls?"

Optimus allowed a small chuckle to escape him, she had a point.

"Thanks though… for listening to a woman ramble about her sad sob story of a past." She elbowed the side of his helm. "I don't think anybody else would have sat there and listened to me whine."

"You did not whine, you only told the truth as to why you were unable to sleep." Optimus smiled. "Just as I told you why I could not recharge."

"Yup, we're just some sad and sorry souls that needed to talk to somebody about what was bothering us." Savannah laughed now, before settling for a small chuckle that seemed slightly forced.

"That we are." He replied with a small laugh of his own. "I suppose we should return to the more populated areas of the base."

"It would probably be safer." Savannah nodded, her eyes focused on something farther out. "After all, there are still 'cons out there that would most likely love to take a swipe at you and wouldn't care about taking me out in the process."

Just the thought of a Decepticon killing Savannah had Optimus uneasy, more so than normal. He couldn't explain why, it just did.

"Then let us return to the main area of the base." He stated, optics scanning for an enemy that was not there. "Perhaps we could rest now that we have spoken about our troubles."

"Maybe." Savannah sighed, and then glanced over at the Autobot leader's faceplates once again. "This might be a bit random… and fueled by sleep deprivation, but do you know that you seem to be more handsome than the other mechs?"

Optimus—the cool, calm, and collected leader of the Autobot army—missed a step and barely managed to catch himself before he landed in an ungraceful heap between the buildings at the human woman's statement. He recovered quickly enough, but not before Savannah busted out laughing at his reaction and proceeded to give him a play by play of the near-fall he had just endured.

"If I had fallen you would have hit the ground and possibly would have been harmed." Optimus replied smoothly, which caused Savannah to become quiet.

"Yeah… well it's not my fault that you can't seem to take a compliment." She huffed in return. "I was pretty much applauding your ability to stay standing while teasing you at the same time. Don't you ever get teased?"

"I get teased quite often." Optimus sighed. "Normally, however, it is not by a human."

"Ah… Ratchet teases you, huh?" Now Savannah was grinning.

"How did you…"

"Let's just say that I figured Ratchet couldn't be as much as a pain in the ass as he wants to come across as." She had a full blown smile now, and motioned to a doorway ahead of them. "And I can see that he plans on teasing you quite a bit about that almost-fall after he chews both of us out for not being asleep, or in your case, recharge."

"Optimus Prime and Savannah Price!" A gruff voice called from the next building down as a yellow mech stepped out of it. "Get in here now so that I can give you a proper scolding without waking up the other humans!"

"Told you." Savannah laughed, which in turn caused Optimus to give a laugh of his own as he stepped into the med-bay and prepared to listen to one of his most trusted friends and allies literally chew his aft out for not resting like he was supposed to.

~.~ ~.~

Fluffy fluff! Sometimes I wonder about where my brain comes up with these ideas. I mean, there had to be some way for the two of them to start getting to know each other, and the cliff idea fits… It's the most calming area on base, and they were both in a slightly depressed state.

Anyway, please remember to vote on my poll! It'll stay open for another week or so. And please review! I really love hearing the ideas of those who read this and please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax

Beta'd by: **Second daughter of eve**

Reposted: 8-27-13


	5. Plans

The poll ended with the most liked CHARACTERxOC pairing just so happening to be SUNSTREAKERxOCxSIDESWIPE. It was an interesting outcome. OPTIMUSxOC was second place while PROWLxOC tied with RATCHETxOC for third. JAZZxOC came in fourth place and none of the other CHARACTERxOC pairings got votes.

**Thank you** to all those who voted! XD

Alright guys… the rating of this story is going to go up due to later chapters. There will be some Mature topics and actions, so please take this warning. When I post chapter six the rating will go up to M in preparation for what is coming.

A big **thank you** to all of those who have read up to here, and I'm sorry if you don't like the rating change.

**Thanks for the reviews too!**

~.~ ~.~

"You want to do what?" An exasperated voice flowed out of an open office door.

"Throw a party for the Autobots." Sam stated, suddenly realizing that going to Savannah first might not have been the smartest move.

"Have you cleared this with the finance department, or the Liaison between the human members of N.E.S.T. and the government?" Savannah asked with a straight face.

"Carly said that it would be within the budget to give them one… and no, I haven't talked to Simmons about this yet." Sam deflated; there was no way the overly paranoid man would let the party happen.

Savannah stared at Sam with a look of debate on her face. She was determining wither or not it was a good idea to overrule the Human Liaison, Seymour Simmons, or if she wanted to play it safe. She was seconds away from telling Sam 'no' before the phone on her desk rang. She held up a finger indicating that Sam needed to be quiet and answered the annoying device.

"Savannah." She closed her eyes to listen to what she had thought would be important.

"_Why in the hell did you convince the board to let Wheeljack have some diesel?!"_

"Excuse me?" The liaison was slightly caught off guard by the question. It had been two weeks since she had gotten that request approved. "Who is this?"

"_It's Simmons, why did you do it?!"_

"I don't have to explain myself to you Agent Simmons." Savannah found her bearings and glared at the top of her desk.

"_Who is the senior officer here Ms. Price?"_

Savannah's eyes narrowed and she picked up a pen in order to start tapping the end of it on her desk. Sam watched with wide eyes as the Autobot liaison seemed to become a ticking time bomb.

"Obviously not you, Agent Simmons, otherwise you would realize that I have more authority than you when it comes to the supplies that are needed by the Autobots." She continued to tap the end of her pen on the desk, though her back stiffened and her glare intensified.

"_You do not have more authority than I do when it comes to the safety of the humans on this base."_

"Do you really believe that the board would have let Wheeljack have the diesel if they deemed it to be dangerous?" She sat up straight.

"_I believe that you would have tricked them into believing that it was."_

The pen stopped tapping and Savannah scowled at her desk top. "Please come to my office in ten minutes so that we can discuss this further, Agent Simmons."

And she slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Sam, I am willing to grant you permission to have this party, with one condition." She glanced at the now slightly terrified boy. "You must have an Autobot help you plan it. I give you one week to complete these plans and have them approved by me. I also suggest that you get Bumblebee to help you."

Sam nodded quickly, he wasn't about to ask for anything else at that moment.

"Thank you, now if you will please allow me to prepare for my meeting with Agent Simmons…"

"Right away." Sam said a little too quickly, and then vacated the office as if Megatron himself had entered it.

Savannah opened a desk drawer and pulled out a file labeled 'WHEELJACKS REQUESTS' and flipped through it before finding the specific request that she needed. She was going to rip Seymour Simmons a new one quickly and efficiently.

~.~

"What's wrong with Simmons?" Epps asked as the human liaison crept down the hallway railing like a frightened cat.

"I don't know…" Lennox replied, but stayed clear of the obviously agitated man.

"… Don't know how she did it… going to have to prove her wrong…" Simmons muttered as he walked past the two men.

"She?" Epps ventured after Simmons was out of hearing range.

"Could he mean Carly?" Lennox asked, only to receive a light tap on his shoulder.

"No, I am almost positive he means me." A chipper voice stated as Lennox turned to see the Autobot liaison. "He and I just had a little… chat in my office."

"You mean full out chewing session." The voice of Sideswipe called as he rounded the corner. "I've never heard something so… beautiful."

Savannah glared up at the silver mech. "Do you want to clean some more?"

"Nope, I'm good." The mech laughed. "But seriously, I've never heard anybody take Simmons down that quickly or that thoroughly before."

"Now I've got to get the scoop on this one." Epps laughed. "Come on, we want details."

"Fine." Savannah heaved a sigh. "But walk with me to the mess hall, I'm starving."

"So, out with it." Lennox said as he fell into step just behind the black haired woman. "What did Simmons do to deserve it?"

"He told me that I did not have the authority to grant the Autobot's requests without first running them through him." Savannah said as they climbed down the railing steps. "And that I was a feminine trickster who wasn't fit to be in such an important position."

"She told him where to shove that line of thinking, and then proved that it was the board that suggested letting Wheeljack have the diesel once so that he could prove it wouldn't be a danger." Sideswipe, who had been purposefully trailing the group, stated happily.

"Go and get your cleaning supplies and clean the main hangar." Savannah stated without stopping or turning around. "And don't eavesdrop on one of my meetings again or the punishment will be worse."

Sideswipe deflated, muttered a half-sparked 'yes ma'am', and went to do exactly as he had been told. The group stepped into the mess hall and began getting their food once Sideswipe disappeared around a corner.

"Wow, you've got him trained well." Lennox whistled.

"He will listen to you when he realizes that the punishment will only get worse the longer he defies you." Savannah deadpanned. "Seriously, I don't know why it wasn't figured out before."

"Because none of us was a woman." Epps stated in deadpan, and then ducked the grape that had been launched at him with a laugh.

"Oh hardy har har…" Savannah rolled her eyes and ate the other grape she had only just picked up when Epps had made his comment. "I suppose no one thought of getting Ratchet foam wrenches so that he can throw them around the humans without worry of hurting one of us either."

"Nope." Lennox grinned. "Though we thank you for that."

"Seriously, did nobody think before I got here?" Savannah picked up her tray, filled with fruit and a few veggies, and led the way to a corner table. "I mean… no offense, but it really seems as if nobody took the time to think about what might make the Autobots more comfortable on this base."

"That's because nobody did." Epps stated as he and Lennox sat down on either side of her. "Nobody saw it as priority and they never complained."

"Of course they never complained." Savannah stated in exasperation. "They are refugees that have been allowed to live on our planet. I have no doubt that they don't want to ask for anything for fear that our government will kick them out. So, if you tell them to ask for anything that would make them more comfortable, they won't ask. But if you pretty much tell them to ask for something, they will. It's like when you stayed at a friend's house when you were younger."

"You were on your best behavior?" Epps asked through a mouthful of something.

"You beat them at games?" Lennox added helpfully.

"You didn't ask for anything so that you didn't look like an ungrateful brat." Savannah huffed. "The same thought process applies here. Think about it, these guys have been helping us, but have never asked for more than the bare minimum."

"You're right…" Lennox muttered thoughtfully. "I've never heard them complain about it either."

"Wow…" Epps mumbled after swallowing his food. "I never thought about it that way."

"Hey Savannah!"

The woman in question turned to look at Sam as he made his way over to her. "I have those plans you wanted to see. Bumblebee is excited about being able to help."

Savannah smiled and took the paper in order to skim through the plans that Sam and Bumblebee had created together.

"It looks good, and it's well within budget." She smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Sam, you have a deal. Friday is a good day for it."

"Thanks Savannah, you have no idea how much this will mean to them." Sam grinned and then bounded out of the door before letting out an excited 'whoop'.

"What was that about?" Lennox asked in confusion.

"Oh, Sam is throwing a party for the Autobots as a 'thank you' for all they've done." Savannah stated non-chalantly. "Don't tell the Autobots, and keep it on the down low for now… I haven't told Simmons about it yet. And I want to see the look on his face when he gets the information."

Lennox and Epps shared a grin; Savannah was earning more and more respect from them, simply by being her.

"We'll keep it quiet." Epps laughed. "When are you going to tell Simmons?"

"An hour before the party starts, so that he can't come up with any reasons as to why they can't have one." Savannah shrugged and took a drink of her water. "I feel like being a bitch towards that asshole."

The two men fell into laughter while Savannah just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

~.~ ~.~

Remember, story rating is going to go up next chapter.

Review please!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	6. Returns

What is this? A new chapter!? I know… it's been a while. Writers block sucks, but I think I may have finally gotten past it this time.

Enjoy!

~.~ ~.~

Savannah sighed as she walked towards the main hangar where the Autobots—except for Arcee, who volunteered to stay on monitor duty—had gathered per the request of Bumblebee and Sam. The original team for N.E.S.T. had been gathered as well, and all that was left was for Savannah to arrive and tell the others why they were there. For some reason though, she hadn't been told that she was supposed to be making a speech until only five minutes ago.

She was going to have a very long, very informative discussion with Sam after this was over. And he knew it too; her tone and exact wording had told him that. Savannah arrived at the door and paused to take a deep breath. She hated giving speeches with a passion… especially impromptu speeches. With a sigh of resignation, the woman walked into the main hangar with her chin up, her back straight and a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She stated as she walked past the group that held Sam, Carly, Will, and Epps. Her brow furrowed when she noticed another young woman in the group that she had never seen or heard about. She had dark hair and bright eyes.

"Oh! Savannah, this is Mikaela Banes… she's one of the best mechanics on base." Will stated with a smile, though he seemed to be making a point of ignoring the discomfort that Sam and Carly had around Mikaela.

Savannah recognized the name and made a mental note to talk to the younger woman.

"I'm Savannah Price, the new Autobot Liaison." Savannah shook Mikaela's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Banes."

"It's good to see that someone is finally taking care of these guys right." Mikaela grinned in return. "And that someone who was never part of any of the battles actually cares about them."

"Well… you are partially correct about that. I do care about what happens to these guys." Savannah gave a partial smile. "However, I was there for one of the battles that they participated in. Though I didn't do any fighting, I saw them do their best to protect us humans. That's why I became the liaison, because they deserve more than what the past liaisons gave them."

Mikaela stared at Savannah; the slight sad undertone in the older woman's voice was painfully obvious. The others shared a look and then gave her a questioning look.

"I suppose it's time for me to give an impromptu speech… thank you for that by the way." Savannah gave Sam a pointed look. "I'll see you guys after we get this thing started."

And she made her way to the raised area with a microphone stand and a boom box sitting just off to the side. She couldn't help but grin in the music player's direction before tapping the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Alright then guys, I apologize for any grammar mistakes or stuttering I do ahead of time. I wasn't informed that I was going to make a speech until literally ten minutes ago." She smiled at the grins and then threw Epps a thumbs-up when he shouted for her to just crack a few jokes. "Okay, so this is a party to thank all of you for what you guys have done for our planet and this species. If it wasn't for your dedication and loyalty we would probably be slaves or something like that. So, from me—and the two who set up this party—thank you, all of you, for being there in our darkest hour to show us the way."

Silence rang for several seconds before applause started and Savannah gave a relieved sigh when the entire group seemed to be okay with her lack of planning.

"And now, without further procrastination, I turn this thing over to our newest arrival, communications expert, and DJ, Blaster!" She applauded and stepped back as the boom box transformed, seemed to grow in size, and took over the sound system.

"Well, ladies and gents, let's get this party started!" The mech crowed, and the music started up with a volume that Savannah wasn't sure was legal.

That's when Savannah took notice that Ratchet had only just stepped into the main hangar with a grin on his faceplates. The sight of the grin alone was enough for the human woman to become cautious, but the glance behind him made her begin thinking that danger was coming. It wasn't until Ratchet gave a short nod to Optimus—she would never admit that her eyes had strayed to the tall mech a couple of times during her speech—that she realized that there was something going on that the others hadn't been told about.

"Hey Bumblebee." Savannah called as the young mech walked by. "Did you tell Ratchet and Optimus about this party?"

Bumblebee shook his head quickly, but glanced over at the two mechs in question. He froze when he saw the grin on Ratchet's faceplates and the matching expression on Optimus' face. Now both the yellow mech and the Autobot liaison were slightly fearful.

"Now you guys didn't start a party without us did you?!" A cheerful voice that Savannah didn't recognize laughed as a sliver mech sauntered into the hangar. He was followed by an exasperated, much larger black mech.

Everything in the hangar froze, even the music cut off as recognition filtered around the room. Savannah jumped when Bumblebee let out a half-choked whoop of joy and tackled the black mech to the ground while Sideswipe seemed to materialize beside the silver one before tackling him to the ground.

"Ironhide!" Will shouted as the black mech pushed Bumblebee off of him with a laugh and stood up. "My god mech; Do you know how good it is to see you?!"

"It's good to be back Lennox." Ironhide stooped down and offered Will his hand to climb into. "How's Annabel doing?"

"She's going to be better now that 'Uncle 'hide' is back!" Will laughed.

"Good to hear." Ironhide laughed gruffly.\

"Sideswipe! I need up mech!" The smaller silver mech laughed as the frontliner sat on top of him.

"Nope, you're not getting up until you explain what in the frag you were thinking Jazz." Sideswipe snorted with a smirk. "Taking on old megs like you did, old timer."

"Sideswipe, let him up." Ratchet growled from where he stood beside Optimus.

"Awww, but Ratchet…"

"Now youngling." Ratchet subspaced a wrench and waved it threateningly.

"Yes sir." Sideswipe sulked, but stood up and even gave Jazz a helping hand. "It's good to have you back mech."

"You have no idea how good it is to be back Sides." Jazz grinned. "Hope you're ready for some recon missions, I've had nothing to do but plan and learn since 'hatchet brought me out of medical stasis a week ago."

"A week ago?!" Sam shouted and then shot Ratchet a dirty look. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I had only finished his repairs and finished building Ironhide a new frame a week ago. Then I had to make sure that they were healed enough to move. Jazz still needs to take it easy on his repairs." Ratchet rolled his optics. "It's thanks to Savannah that I even had the supplies I needed."

Now all eyes and optics were on the black haired woman who stared back at them with a slightly shocked expression.

"You mean that the other liaisons weren't letting you have the supplies needed to repair your comrades?" She half-whispered.

"You are correct." Ratchet confirmed with a nod.

"Ohhhh, their careers are over as soon as this party is done." Savannah scowled. "I'll make sure of it. Those fools won't be able to get a job at a McDonalds when I'm done with them."

"Savannah…" Optimus sighed. "I'm sure they have already been taken care of by those higher in rank than you."

"Or by us." Sideswipe tossed in.

Only to be rewarded with a round of 'shut up now or face my wrath' looks from Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, and Sunstreaker.

"Fine." Savannah sniffed. "But if they ever even THINK about sticking their noses anywhere near anything that has to do with you guys I am going to make sure they regret **breathing**."

"I like this girl." Jazz laughed. "I'm Jazz, TIC and saboteur extraordinaire."

"I'm Savannah Price." She smiled up at him. "Fourth, and final, Autobot liaison. It's good to know that you and Ironhide are repaired and functional again."

"Hey Prime…" Ironhide stated from where he had been watching the conversation quietly.

"Yes Ironhide?" The mech being addressed gave his weapons specialist his full attention.

"She stays." The black mech deadpanned, and then became confused when a round of laughter greeted his statement.

~.~ ~.~

Yay! Their back! And yes, I had to throw Mikaela in there. She's going to be part of my fic, and I absolutely had to have Ironhide and Jazz back. I just can't have a fic without Jazz… and Ironhide is going to be a good part of the future plot. XD

If you read it, please review it! I absolutely love constructive criticism by the way guys! As long as there aren't any flames I don't mind. Be warned though, any flames will be used to make movie fallen a flaming mech like he should have been!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	7. Feelings

Two chapters in two days… this is a new record for me! Okay, so there's going to be some character development now, and I'm setting up for the reason why the rating went up. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

And, just because I'm curious and want to see how many actually read the Authors notes… (That and I want to prove a point to a friend) Tell me what your favorite song is in your review! XD

And now, onto the chapter!

~.~ ~.~

"You… what?" Savannah asked in complete surprise.

Jazz, the mech that had decided to make Savannah's office his hang out for this specific week, shrugged.

"I remember seeing you at Mission City just before I went into emergency medical stasis." The saboteur stated nonchalantly. "I didn't want to say anything about it in front of the others though."

Savannah recalled how Jazz had insisted she and him hang out during the party so that he could 'get to know the little femme who was in charge.' She had thought that it was because he wanted to get on her good side. Now she realized that he had been trying to positively identify her before he brought up this slightly alarming fact.

"I… I didn't realize that any of you saw me there." She finally managed to say. "In fact, I was almost positive the only one that saw me there was a Decepticon, and he was… offlined during the battle."

Jazz studied the obvious discomfort that the conversation was causing and shrugged again.

"So… I couldn't help but notice how you watched Boss bot during the party last night."

Savannah, who had decided it was time to take a drink of tea, spewed the lukewarm liquid on her desk and sputtered a few denials before she realized that her reaction was exactly what Jazz had been looking for.

"I hit that one right on the mark!" Jazz crowed with a smirk. "Don't tell me that you have a crush on the boss bot!"

"Jazz, so help me, if you want to keep your music privileges you will drop this subject now." The liaison snarled as she began to mop up the mess she had made.

"Awww, come on Savannah, don't be like that." Jazz laughed. "You can tell me, I promise to keep the info on the down low."

"Shove it up your tailpipe Jazz." She muttered, but a grin was pulling at the edges of her lips. "I swear you're like the brother I never had."

"I aim to please." Jazz grinned at her. "And I don't think I'd mind being a brother. Consider yourself adopted!"

Savannah only laughed at his antics, but her full-blown smile was enough for Jazz to keep needling her about her 'crush.'

"So, come on, I need details femme!" He leaned forward until his face was only inches away from being inside of the office space. "Do you like Optimus?"

"And why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

"You wound me!" Jazz cried dramatically, but then sobered almost immediately after his outburst. "I'm curious, and I swear that I won't tell any other living thing or use it for blackmail."

"You give your word on it?" Savannah asked.

"I swear on my spark." Jazz placed a hand over said piece of anatomy. "I won't tell a soul."

Savannah seemed to weigh her options, and then nodded.

"Fine, yes… I have developed a crush on Optimus." She sighed. "But I'll be completely honest in saying that I'm not comfortable with the idea just yet."

"I kinda figured that part out." Jazz grinned. "So… what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Now Jazz just shot her a flat look that said everything he thought about that one statement.

"Look, I'm organic, he's Cybertronian. Hell, I doubt that he could even slightly feel the same way toward me. And it's not that I don't think you guys can feel those types of emotions, it's just that I highly doubt they would be directed towards a human."

"Ratchet says that you and Optimus talk a lot." Jazz chimed in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen as often as Ratchet seems to think. We talk maybe once or twice a week, and only when neither one of us can sleep… er, recharge." Savannah sighed as she finished cleaning up the tea and picked up her tablet.

"What do you talk about?"

Now Savannah paused and thought back to the conversations.

"Well… we talk about our pasts… and he tells me about what Cybertron looked like." Savannah shrugged. "I talk about my family, and how my parents aren't too happy with the fact that I work so far away. My sister is actually a main topic of conversation, since she's a private detective."

"You have a sister?" Jazz cut in.

"Yep, she's a year younger than me." Savannah sighed. "But that's beside the point. I'm just saying that I don't think Optimus feels anything more than friendship towards me. And I don't mind that, I'm perfectly okay with us being friends."

"Has he told you about Elita?"

Now Savannah froze and looked at Jazz with slightly wary eyes. "Yes, he did."

Jazz nodded absently, though he wasn't going to share his thoughts on that just yet.

"Though, I'm pretty sure he only did so because I told him about my late husband." She shrugged and made a correction on a report.

"Girlie, you got Optimus to talk about the only being he loved." Jazz stated firmly. "He won't do that unless he trusts you, pit… it took him forever to talk to me and Ratchet about her. And we've known him longer than the others have."

Savannah sat her tablet down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Trust isn't love, Jazz. Just because he trusts me enough to share stories about his past with me doesn't meant that he sees me as more than a friend."

Before Jazz could respond, Savannah's cell phone rang and she held up a finger for him to be quiet.

"Hello?" A look of concentration passed across her features before shock and then worry became evident. "What do you mean Dad had a heart attack?"

Jazz looked up the term 'heart attack' and his brow furrowed.

"Is he okay?" She paused as the person on the other end of the phone told her what had happened. "Of course, yeah… I'll try to be there within the week. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours, I gotta go get my emergency leave okayed by my boss. Alright… talk to you later Katrina."

And she hung up with a curse before picking up her desk phone and dialing the extension that connected her with Optimus.

"Hello, Optimus? It's Savannah."

Jazz hacked into the frequency without any guilt; he wanted to hear the full conversation.

"_Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, I just found out that my Dad is in the hospital." Savannah sat rigidly in her chair. "He just had a massive heart attack and my family wants me home just in case."

"_I will push the emergency leave through for you, but it might take a few hours for it to be approved by the humans. Is there anything else you need?"_

Savannah was silent for several seconds. "I… I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for the approval to go through. Thank you Optimus."

"_It is no trouble; let me know if you need anything else."_

"I will; thank you." And she hung up the phone.

"Hey kitten." Jazz started, then paused when he saw her shoulders sag and heard a strangled sob escape her lungs.

Before he even realized he was doing it, he activated his hologram and pulled the woman into a hug. She stiffened for a split second before relaxing into the embrace and sobbing.

/Optimus. /

/Yes Jazz? /

/Savannah just started crying… I don't have any fragging idea what to do./

Silence came from the other end of the comm. and Jazz knew that Optimus was trying to figure out what to say to him.

/I will be there in a few minutes…/

/She's in her office. /

/Thank you. /

"I'm sorry…" Savannah sobbed. "I didn't… I don't normally do this."

"Hey kitten it's fine." Jazz stated, though he still had to admit he had no idea what to do or say… he wasn't good with crying females. "Your creator…"

"Please don't tell me that he's going to be okay." The woman stated. "There is no way you can know that."

"If he's anything like his daughter, he's going to be okay." Jazz stated firmly, and then glanced toward the Cybertronian-sized space as Optimus entered it.

/HELP. /

/Come on Jazz, I've never seen you be so… panicked over something. /

/It's a crying femme… I don't **DO** Crying femmes. /

Optimus shook his head, but activated his hologram and knelt beside Jazz's hologram.

"Savannah…"

"Damnit… I didn't want you to see me like this Optimus." Savannah seemed as if she was trying to regain control of her emotions.

"Don't try and hold it in." Optimus instructed as Jazz all but threw her at him.

"I don't want to cry." Savannah ground out, though the tears continued to fall. "Crying is a sign of weakness…"

"It is a sign of strength." The Autobot leader stated firmly. "It means that you are capable of showing that you care for those around you. He is your father and you are worried that he is not going to live. Your tears show that you care about your father."

"But…"

"Savannah, do not regret showing how much you care for someone." Optimus said quietly. "Because one day, you will not be able to do so."

Savannah froze, and then the tears began streaming down her face as her sobbing grew in frequency and volume.

/Hey boss bot. /

/Yes Jazz? /

/Good job…/

Optimus just shot his TIC a questioning look, only for his brow to furrow when he noted the smirk Jazz had.

/Jazz…/

/So… do you like her? /

The glare Optimus sent him could have heated a hundred suns. /You and I are going to have to have a talk about your lack of tact later. Right now I am trying to get Savannah to calm down./

Jazz only smirked harder; he was going to have so much fun with these small details.

~.~ ~.~

Okay… so I've begun the relationship development. And Jazz is the one that knows for a fact that they have feelings for each other. And no, I wasn't trying to make them seem as if they didn't care that Savannah was crying her eyes out right in front of them. But… they're guys… and I think Jazz is one of those guys who genuinely don't know how to deal with a crying girl.

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	8. Preparations

Three chapters… three days. How did I manage this one?

Lol, anyway… THANKIES TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REIVEWED! 13 reviews for one chapter, and ten of them within two hours of it being posted! I am amazed and awed. It is because of my readers, reviewers, and those who have favorited and followed this story that I write!

A BIG THANKIES TO ALL OF YOU AGAIN!

~.~ ~.~

Savannah was in her room packing, and the others were having a small meeting of sorts. Jazz was the one who had called the meeting. Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide were the only other mechs in the so called meeting. And the subject was Optimus.

"Come on Ratchet, you've said yourself that he needs a break from the base." Jazz grinned. "That's all you would say the entire week 'Hide and I were trapped in the med-bay."

"Jazz, I highly doubt that sending him with Savannah is going to let him get any rest." Ratchet scowled.

"But it'll be away from base, and there hasn't been any 'con activity in almost five months." Jazz argued. "It's the perfect time to send him on 'vacation.' You just have to be the one to give the order."

"Actually, Prowl can give the order too." Ratchet snarked. "But I seriously doubt that he—"

"Optimus does need some time away from the base, and Savannah is going to need some sort of protection just in case the Decepticons decide to try and attack her." Prowl cut in before Ratchet could finish his sentence. "If any mech could hold off a Decepticon attack until others could arrive, it would be Optimus. Therefore, I see no problem with Jazz's suggestion."

"Her parent's house is actually kind of close to where Lennox lives." Ironhide stated. "So Will and I would accompany them up to that point, and then we would be within responding distance if the need for help arises."

Jazz only smirked smugly at Ratchet, who was glaring at the other two who had taken the TIC's side.

"Oh alright." The CMO growled. "I'll put the order through and tell Optimus to get ready for a road trip."

"That's my mech!" Jazz laughed.

/Though I have a feeling that you have an alternative motive for sending Optimus with Savannah. / Ratchet grouched over the comm. link.

/Ratchet, you wound me! / Jazz responded with a laugh. /I was just looking out for my commanding officer's health! /

/And I'm looking out for yours. / Ratchet snapped.

"I also want to send Jazz with them." Ratchet stated. "That way we know for sure that Savannah is safe and he'll be able to rest and hopefully recuperate with no problems."

That statement didn't seem to have the reaction from Jazz that Ratchet had hoped for. No, the silver mech only grinned mischievously, and Ratchet realized that the saboteur had wanted him to suggest that.

"Ratchet…" Prowl sighed. "You do realize that Jazz had already asked to go, right?"

"No… I didn't." Ratchet deadpanned. "But I still stand by my decision."

Prowl nodded and turned toward his office. "Very well… Jazz and Optimus will accompany Savannah to her family home and then stay with her until she returns to base."

"What are you four talking about?" A feminine voice called.

The four in question turned to see Savannah with a small suitcase in her hand. She had replaced her slacks for blue-jeans and her blouse for a tank top, and she had pulled her hair into a tight braid.

"Who is going to accompany you on your leave." Prowl stated formally. "You are the Autobot Liaison and as such you need to have at least one, if not two guardians with you every time you leave the base."

"Okay… So who did you guys decide were going with me?" She asked as she sat the suitcase down and leaned against the wall.

"Optimus and Jazz." Ironhide stated helpfully.

Though none of them (except for Jazz, who had orchestrated this) expected to see a look of immediate disbelief cross her features; so when her jaw dropped and her eyes widened before glaring at Jazz… the other three didn't know what to make of her reaction.

"You guys are going to cut down the count of officers on this base that much?" She asked in exasperation. "The only officers that will be left on base are Prowl, Ratchet, and Red Alert."

"We realize that, however, the three officers that will remain on base are more than capable of keeping the others in line." Prowl stated with a sigh. "Though I thank you for worrying about that fact."

Savannah sighed and nodded in resignation. "I have asked Sam to step in and take care of my duties while I am gone. He is capable and ready to take care of things until I get back."

"Thank you, I was worried that Agent Simmons would be the one to take the position in your absence."

"Not on my life." Savannah muttered. "Oh, and explain to Skids and Mudflap that, no, I'm not leaving for good and that I will be back as soon as possible. For some reason they think that I'm leaving because they did something and that I'm not coming back."

"I will speak with them." Prowl nodded.

"Thanks." Savannah gave a tired smile.

"How are you doing?" Ratchet asked after a quick scan.

"I'll be alright in the long run." The young woman sighed. "I'm still a little shook up though, this is the first time my dad has been hospitalized since I was a little girl."

"I see." Ratchet frowned; his scans told him that she had not eaten in the past 24 hours. "Are you going to eat anything before you leave?"

Savannah shook her head. "I doubt that I could keep anything down… I'm that worried about him."

"You should at least try and eat some crackers, your health will decline and that will cause more stress on your father." Ratchet stated firmly.

Savannah sighed again, and nodded. "I'll try to eat some peanut butter crackers."

"Thank you." Ratchet nodded. "Now, I've got to go inform our leader that he is accompanying you on your trip."

Savannah stared after Ratchet with a bemused expression. She had already guessed that Jazz would try and get the CMO to make Optimus go with her.

"Jazz, can I talk to you?" She asked with an irritated smile.

"Of course kitten!" Jazz scooped her up and sat her on his shoulder. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you convinced Ratchet to make Optimus come with me… and why you are coming along as well."

"No reason." Jazz grinned. "Just wanted to make sure you were well taken care of."

Savannah rolled her eyes, but a grin tugged at her lips anyway.

"If you say so Jazz."

~ 20 minutes later ~

"Jazz put you up to this… didn't he?" Optimus asked with exasperation.

Ratchet noted that the CO used a contraction, meaning that Ratchet's order had thrown Optimus off guard.

"Yes sir."

"He has not even been online for two weeks and he is already up to his old tricks." The Autobot leader sighed with resignation. "I suppose you have a few suggestions that I need to follow in order to assure that Savannah remains well."

"Make sure she eats, even if she says that she isn't hungry, and offer her moral support so that her mental health does not decline any more than it has." Ratchet ticked off the suggestions on his fingers. "Do not let her go more than two days without rest, try to get her to rest at least 8 hours in every 24… and try and get her to smile more often. It is proven that smiling will help her mentality remain positive."

Optimus nodded, he had guessed half of those instructions correctly.

"And Prime."

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Admit to yourself and her that you have feelings for her already." The CMO grinned mischievously. "It would save you the trouble of Jazz trying to put the two of you together."

"Ratchet…"

"I know, Prime." Ratchet laughed. "But I'm sure that you would surprise yourself if you did."

Optimus did a very uncharacteristic thing, and chunked a data pad at Ratchet's head. The CMO dodged the impromptu projectile with another laugh and ducked out of the office.

/Just saying Prime. /

/Go weld the twins to the ceiling or something. /

/I did that this morning. /

Optimus grinned at the lack of hesitation in Ratchet's response. He had wondered what those noises in the med bay were caused by.

~.~ ~.~

Whew! Now Ratchet is in on the act! And Jazz is so sneaky it surprises me sometimes! XD

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too! If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	9. The Drive

I have decided that when I reach 100 reviews, I will do a side story about how and why the Twins were welded to the ceiling. Can't wait for it now…

Anyways… THANKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I AM AWED AND HONORED BY ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!

Seriously, thanks guys… you've made this story worth writing.

~.~ ~.~

Savannah was bored out of her mind. Except for when Optimus had to remind Jazz that the speed limit signs were NOT suggestions, there was almost nothing interesting about the drive to her house.

Okay… maybe that wasn't quite truthful. She had already explained to the three mechs (much to Will's amusement) why humans felt the need to 'build cities in the middle of nowhere'. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she had ended up explaining why humans needed a 'pit stop' every two or so hours.

They had ignored her sarcastic remark that Ratchet should have already explained that.

Now she was sitting in Optimus' passenger seat while staring out of the window at absolutely nothing. It was the flatlands part of the trip, and she was getting tired of the same view.

"Savannah…" Optimus began quietly, as if he was concentrating.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Could you please… stop tapping the door handle?" The Autobot leader asked quickly.

Savannah paused and then glanced at her tapping fingers; she immediately put them in her lap and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry… nervous habit I thought I had gotten rid of."

"It is alright… it was just slightly distracting." Optimus stated soothingly, and then the two of them fell silent once again.

It wasn't even ten minutes later before Optimus sighed as her fingers began tapping against the seat, she was obviously nervous.

"Savannah…"

"Sorry!" The woman exclaimed and once again placed her hands in her lap.

"Do you want to talk or have the radio on? It might help ease your anxiety." Optimus offered.

"The radio might be nice." The young woman sighed in relief. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm so worked up about this…"

"It is your father." Optimus stated as he chose a soothing radio station for her to listen to. "He helped to raise you."

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean that I got along with him." Savannah's brow furrowed. "I'm actually kinda worried that this is just a ruse to make sure I come and visit the family."

"Why would they lie to you about something like this?" Optimus asked.

"Because they don't like the fact that I have a job so far away. If it was up to them, I would stay in their home until the day I die." Savannah sighed. "They've pulled something like this before, but they've gotten worse after the Mission City incident. It really irritates them that I won't just stay in my home town and settle down. They don't realize that my home town drives me absolutely crazy; it's small and out of the way of normal traffic. Just that would drive me insane, but the fact that most of the residents there are so closed minded about everything… I couldn't live there even if it was the last safe place on earth."

"They cannot be that bad." Optimus sighed.

"Oh, yes they can. The last time something like this happened, my mother had been in a 'car accident' and when I got there it had only been a ruse to get me to come home so that they could try and convince me to stay." Savannah found her-self motioning to nothing and stopped. "Trust me, they wouldn't put dad having a heart attack out of question. He's never even had heart problems. While I know a human can have a heart attack without there being any history of heart disease, my dad isn't one of them. He's an ex-marine, and he keeps up his training."

"Ah…" Optimus suddenly saw her point. "If this is a ruse to get you back to your home town, what are you going to do?"

"Chew them out and leave as soon as I possibly can."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at her words; she had obviously done something like this before.

"You love them though." He finally said with a smile evident in his voice. "I can tell."

"Of course I love them, they're my family." Savannah grinned. "That doesn't mean that they don't drive me to the brink of insanity though."

At that Optimus actually laughed, Savannah was almost a different person when she wasn't on base. He could tell that from their small conversation. It was interesting to see how she went from professional to joking in a short time, and it was refreshing to see her sarcastic humor rising to the surface without it being the middle of the night.

"So… Optimus…" Savannah began. "I've been meaning to ask… Do you have any family?"

Optimus became quiet as he thought of the best way to answer her question. Savannah waited patiently for his answer, but soon realized that it was probably a sad subject for him.

"I'm sorry… you don't have to answer that."

"No… Yes, I do have some family. Though I use that word in a different sense than you do…" Optimus sighed. "I was orphaned when I was young. When I was almost 120 megacycles… ah… that would be around the mentality of a 12 year old for humans, I was adopted by the one I consider my creator.  
He was a kind mech, though I assume that he saw the potential I had to become a Prime and that is why he chose to take me in. His name was… Sentinel Prime."

"Oh no…" Savannah had read the reports from only a year or so ago. "I'm so sorry Optimus… that had to have been… I'm sorry."

"It was not your fault." Optimus replied. "Thank you, though, for realizing what most others do not."

"I should have made the connection sooner though… damn, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Do not be." Optimus chuckled. "Anyway, he was a kind mech at one point, but then I met another mech whom I called my brother. The two of us were going to try and change the caste system that Cybertron had become dependent on. We only wanted to make it possible for others to rise in the society if they so wished… but then I was named the next Prime. It was a hard blow for my brother to accept. I had been given the leadership because I did not have a spark full of hate, while he did. He became jealous, and began the war out of anger. At that time I had not realized that The Fallen had taken him under his wing so to speak. When he attacked, he shot me close to the spark, and then collapsed a building on top of me. I had to have a full frame replacement, and Sentinel requested that I add a facemask simply because I was not adept enough at hiding my emotions to be the leader that I needed to be."

"So… Sentinel is the reason why you got the mask?" Savannah ventured.

"Yes, it was a good suggestion at the time, but now I wish I did not need it." Optimus sighed and then paused in his explanation to once again remind Jazz that the speed limit signs were to be followed and not challenged. "I hope that the war is over, but I know in my spark that it is not. And I will not be over until Megatron cannot return at all, or he and I resolve whatever issues are between us."

"Don't tell me that Megatron is the one that you called brother." Savannah almost groaned.

But Optimus could tell that it was out of sympathy and not exasperation.

"You don't seem to have any luck with relationships outside of friends." She sighed, but then seemed to delve into deep thought. "You know…"

"_Optimus, this is my stop."_

"_Thank you Ironhide. Enjoy your visit to Annabel and Sarah."_

"_I will do, you treat that little lady with you nice. You hear me?"_

"_I will Ironhide, thank you."_

Savannah couldn't help but grin at the conversation that Ironhide and Optimus had. Their voices came from the speakers, though it was supposedly a private comm. conversation.

"You be safe Ironhide. And give my best to the other parts of the Lennox family." She stated, knowing that the weapons specialist could hear her.

"_I will young one. You be safe too, and keep those two in line."_

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

And then Ironhide pulled off on an exit ramp and cut the connection.

"He's a nut." Savannah laughed, but her smile told Optimus that she had become fond of the old mech.

"That he is." Optimus chuckled then realized that she had been about to say something when Ironhide had contacted him. "You were saying something…"

"Oh… it's nothing." Savannah gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "I was just thinking out loud."

Optimus was quiet for several seconds. "Savannah… I have wanted to ask you…"

"_Hey boss bot! I think we need to take a break."_

"_Why Jazz?"_

"_I… uh… I just blew a tire…"_

Optimus and Savannah both sighed as Optimus followed the hyperactive TIC into a rest stop so that Savannah could get out and take a look at the blown tire.

"This is why we were telling you to follow the speed limit Jazz." She sighed and then glanced around. "Hold on, I can call my sister to come and help with the tire. Hell, she might even convince Melvin and Harold to come too."

"Melvin and Harold?" Jazz, who had activated his hologram, questioned from where he was leaning against his alt mode.

"Yeah, they're my sister's partners. She's a Private Eye." Savannah pulled out her cell phone and punched in her sister's number.

"So… boss bot…" Jazz grinned over at Optimus as his hologram climbed out of the cab. "Didja tell her anything yet?"

Optimus shot a glance over at Savannah, who was now arguing with her sister about something over the phone before glaring at Jazz.

"No, I have not." The leader rolled his eyes. "Though I was about to when you alerted us to the fact that you had blown a tire."

Jazz blinked once, and then twice, before a string of the most creative Cybertronian curses Optimus had heard in a long while escaped his mouth.

"Sorry about my bad timing boss bot." Jazz gave an apologetic grin. "But you WERE going to tell her."

"I was getting ready to, yes." Optimus didn't like the grin that Jazz was shooting him.

"What do ya know… this vacation might be exactly what you needed." Jazz laughed.

"Alright, Katrina, Melvin, and Harold will be here in about twenty minutes." Savannah stated as she walked back over to the two males, and then paused when she saw the looks on their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, you didn't kitten." Jazz smirked.

Savannah shot Jazz a look that she clearly didn't trust what he said at the moment, but shrugged it off and turned to begin a new conversation with Optimus.

~.~ ~.~

So close… yet so far. Awww man, both of them almost spilled the beans about their feelings. And Jazz knows it! Next we get to meet Katrina Price, Savannah's younger sister, and her partners Melvin and Harold. Trust me; those two are not who they seem to be.

Can anyone guess who they really are?

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	10. Capture

So… um… interesting guesses guys…

You'll find out who Melvin and Harold are in this chapter now…..

~.~ ~.~

"Jazz, for the last time." Savannah sighed in exasperation. "Hold still."

"But it tickles!" Jazz quivered as Savannah tried to fit the jack underneath his axle.

"And you're not going to get your tire fixed if you don't hold still!" Savannah snapped. "Now hold on so that I can get this under your axle before Katrina and her partners get here. If they have to do it, they'll notice your quivering and then the cat will be out of the bag."

"Fine." Jazz muttered, but held as still as he was able to. After several more bouts of laughter and even a round of Savannah cursing the TIC she managed to get the jack under his axle.

"Now activate your hologram before I take away your music privileges." She snarled just as a sports car and a Jeep pulled up.

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am."

"Whatever you say kitten." Jazz laughed as his hologram stepped out of the driver's side.

"Shit, Jazz, you are going to have to respond to the name 'Jim' until we leave my family's home." Savannah stated firmly. "Jazz isn't a human name."

"And I will go by Orion." Optimus stated from where he had been watching the exchange between the other two.

"Okay, got it…" Savannah nodded, just as she turned and smiled at the blonde haired woman who stepped out of the Jeep. "Katrina!"

"Geeze Anna, you always seem to get yourself into these situations." Katrina laughed as she stepped forward and wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Yeah. It seems like it doesn't it."

"You never could change a tire."

"Oh shut it." Savannah scowled at her sister. "I had a hell of a time getting the jack under the axel too."

And she elbowed Jazz's hologram with enough force to knock the breath out of him. When he winced and rubbed the sore spot she gave him a questioning glance.

"It does hurt to get elbowed in the ribs you know." He stated, and Savannah realized that the holoforms could feel pain.

"Sorry Ja-im. Sorry Jim, I forgot that you bruise easily." Savannah ducked at the suspicious look that Katrina gave her.

"Oh, Katrina, this is Jim and Orion. I work with them." She tried to pull it off.

At least until Melvin and Harold walked up and froze when they caught sight of 'Jim' and 'Orion.'

"Well frag me to the pit." The brown haired man, Harold, laughed.

"This is quite the coincidence." The other, black haired man—named Melvin—added.

"Guys, human terms." Katrina hissed, and then smiled sweetly at Savannah.

"They've been taking lessons on how to speak… ehm."

"Cybertronian, sister dear." Savannah deadpanned. "You have some explaining to do, as do the two of you… Melvin and Harold, if those are even your actual names."

"Mirage! Hound!" Jazz laughed. "Good to see you mechs!"

The two sisters deadpanned as Jazz greeted the other two, and then Savannah looked at the bemused expression that Optimus was sporting with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind explaining how you missed two of yours landing and not arriving at base?" She stated blandly.

"They must have landed when Red Alert had us under lock-down." Optimus sighed. "He does tend to over react sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Savannah stated with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, Katrina, The silver car that needs a new tire is Jazz, Autobot third-in-command and the truck is Optimus Prime, the Autobot commander."

"Really?" Katrina was staring in between the two vehicles, and then she grinned at Optimus. "Sorry boss bot, but it Jazz is cooler simply because of his alt-mode."

Optimus shrugged to indicate that he didn't find any offense in her statement, and then turned to Hound and Mirage.

"The two of you are going to have to at least check into the base every now and again." The CO stated authoritatively. "Otherwise Prowl will have your helms."

"Yes sir!" Both saluted and went back to joking with Jazz.

"I swear this group is just like a frat…"

"Tell me about it… so how long have you known about the Autobots?" Katrina asked as she switched the bad tire for a good one, only to back up in order to let Jazz quit quvering.

"It tickles him when you touch the axle." Savannah sighed. "And technically, I've known about them for almost ten years. But I've only worked with them for a few months."

"Ten years… but that would mean…"

"Yep, Mission City." Savannah shrugged.

"So… what is your position on their base. Since I couldn't get in and find out."

Savannah shrugged again. "I'm the Autobot Liaison. And Dad better be in the hospital or I am going to put him there for taking me away from base."

"He's not." Katrina tightened the last lug nut and pulled the jack out from underneath Jazz. "He's paying for my trans-am to be re-painted to look like K.A.R.R. from Knight Rider, so I called you and told you that he was in the hospital for him."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Then who will you yell at during family reunions?" Katrina asked as she stood up straight. "Seriously sis, you need to think of these things before you go and kill somebody."

"Says the private eye." Savannah snorted, but she was grinning. "Okay, okay. I got the idea."

"I would hope so." Katrina laughed. "So… now what? I mean, I'm sure I'm not allowed to just leave now that you guys know about the fact that I know about the Autobots…"

"Nope, you get to come back to base with us. I'm sure we can find you a job to do." Savannah went to turn back to Optimus, only to pause when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She glanced up at the sky and her eyes narrowed, just before they flew wide and she cursed.

"That's a Decepticon symbol on that jet!" She pointed upwards, and the four Autobots followed her line of sight.

Optimus glanced around and then looked back at his mechs.

"We need to lead them away from this area." Optimus stated and then pointed toward the desert-ish area behind the truck stop. "Lets go."

"Wow, not even near Optimus more than ten minutes and there's already 'cons showing up." Hound laughed.

"I've told you before, he attracts them." Mirage grinned back with a shrug.

"Come on mechs, we gotta back Optimus up." Jazz ordered, going from fun-loving goof-off to serious command in a second. "You two stay here. Savannah, try to get ahold of the base and let them know that the 'cons have finally decided to appear."

"Will do. You guys be safe." She ordered in return. "I want to see your smiling faces when this is over."

"Hey, it's only one seeker." Jazz grinned. "Shouldn't be that hard."

And they were gone.

"Something tells me that this is more than just one seeker…" Savannah muttered, and then froze in place when she felt the ground shake. "Katrina…"

"Savannah!" The younger sister shouted as the ground at Savannah's feet seemed to explode. "Savannah! Can you hear me!?"

"Get back Katrina!" Savannah yelled in return as the dust settled.

Savannah was in a silver mechs grip as two more seekers flew overhead. She turned to glare at the mech who was holding her, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of scarlet optics glaring down at her.

"You're supposed to be dead." She breathed.

"So is the Prime… Liaison." The mech growled at her. "But he is very much alive."

"Savannah!" Katrina pulled out a small pistol and shot at the silver mech.

"Run Katrina, get their attention!" Savannah yelled back at her sister, though she didn't look away from the mech who held her. "Bullets aren't going to hurt him. Isn't that right…

Megatron?"

~.~ ~.~

And there we go. We got to find out who the partners were, and we got a twist in the story line.

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	11. Decepticons

Wow… this is the story where my inspiration is going right now…

And I can't leave Savannah in Megatron's grip for too long now can I?

~.~ ~.~

Everything seemed to freeze in those few seconds. Why the Decepticons had attacked, or better yet, how Megatron was once again alive and kicking, was unknown at that moment. But Savannah wasn't thinking about those questions right then. No, she was trying to figure out how in the hell she was going to get out of Megatron's grip.

"Put her down, Megatron."

Savannah turned to see that Optimus had approached the very large silver mech, and was now in the process of figuring out how to get Savannah away from him.

"Now Prime… why would I do such a thing?" Megatron sneered.

"Because you want to do something nice for once?" Savannah snarked before she could stop herself.

Both mechs stared at her in silence for a few seconds while she proceeded to look as mortified as possible. Megatron growled and tightened his grip. As her bones ground against each other, Savannah realized that being sarcastic wasn't such a good idea in her position.

"Okay, no more sarcasm." She gasped out.

"Megatron…" Optimus looked ready to lunge at the Decepticon leader.

"I would stay where you are Prime." Megatron growled darkly. "Unless you would rather me kill her."

Savannah gave another pained gasp as Megatron once again tightened his grip on her.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus ground out, though he never took his optics off of Savannah.

"I want your spark extinguished." Megatron responded. "But at this moment I only want to know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"How much do you care for this fleshling?" Megatron asked and released his grip enough to allow Savannah to breathe. "And do not lie… you never were good at deception."

Optimus looked torn all of a sudden; he knew that if he answered truthfully Megatron would kill her. But if he didn't the same outcome would become reality.

"I mean nothing to him." Savannah stated once she had gotten enough air in her lungs.

"I asked him, girl." Megatron tightened his grip once again and Savannah couldn't get enough breath in her lungs to retort.

"She is a close friend of mine, Megatron." Optimus finally responded.

"Close friend, Optimus, or is she more to you?" Megatron chuckled darkly.

"Megatron…"

"Oh, have you not told her?" The war lord laughed. "I can see it in your reaction, in the way you cannot take your optics off of her. You flinch every time I squeeze her."

As if to prove a point, Megatron tightened his grip again and Savannah cried out as a rib gave way. True to the Decepticon's observation, Optimus flinched.

"Do you love her Prime? Have you become enamored with a human woman?" Megatron growled. "You do, don't you? And I will destroy that which you love."

"Not on your life." Savannah ground out, and then stuck something against one of his fingers.

The Decepticon Commander yelled in pain and dropped her as if she had tweaked one of his pain receptors. Optimus dived forward and caught her before rolling away from Megatron, who had collapsed and was now twitching uncontrollably on the ground.

"What…"

"Wheeljack gave it to me before we left… it takes solar energy and releases it in highly concentrated waves of electricity directly into the systems of any Cybertronian it comes into contact with…" Savannah winced as she explained. "I have no idea what he calls it, but it saved my life and that's where I'm going to leave it."

Optimus stared at her and then gave a relieved sigh. "How…"

"I had it hidden in my pants pocket and couldn't reach it until I could get my arm to move over there…" She gave a pained laugh. "It took a broken rib to be able to do that though…"

At that moment Ironhide pulled up and Will jumped out of the driver's side just before the Weapons specialist transformed and leveled his guns at Megatron's helm.

"Fraggit Prime, do you have to get into trouble every time you leave the base?" Ironhide snapped. "Alright you Fragging 'cons! Stop what you're doing or I'll blast this glitch's helm off right now!"

All activity stopped as the Decepticons got a good look at what was happening. They all froze and then slowly backed away from the Autobots they had been beating the slag out of not even ten seconds earlier.

"Damnit Savannah…" Will stated as he ran over and gently took the human woman out of Optimus' hands. "Ratchet is going to confine you to the med-bay and you'll never be allowed to leave base again."

Savannah gave a half-laugh, and then winced when that caused her pain.

"What in the hell happened?" Will asked immediately after noticing her wince.

"Megatron had a hold of me and broke a rib?" She asked feebly.

Will only stared at her, before shaking his head and helping her over to where Katrina was standing with her gun pointed at Megatron's optic.

"Who are you?"

"Katrina Price, Savannah's younger sister." Katrina didn't take her eyes off of the still slightly twitching form of Megatron.

"You have a sister?" Will asked Savannah in surprise.

"She's standing right there Will." Savannah sighed.

"Sorry… that was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't." The sarcasm was almost dripping from her tone. "I get asked that all the time, especially after she's met the person and introduced herself as my sister."

Will only gave Savannah an amused look. "I didn't know you knew how to use sarcasm that well."

"I'm in fucking pain Lennox." Savannah snapped. "My damned rib is broken and I just had the hell squeezed out of me by a mech with a dominance problem. I might be a bit sarcastic right now."

Everything in hearing vicinity paused and stared at Savannah. Lennox couldn't help but grin, though he did try to hide it…

"Savannah—"

"Don't you DARE apologize Optimus Prime." Savannah snarled at the Autobot commander before he could even get past her name. "I do not want to hear it and you will not say it. Am I clear?"

Optimus looked slightly surprised by her words, but then every single mech near him could see the smile that formed, even though it was hidden by the facemask.

"Yes, Savannah, clear as a crystal." The Autobot CO chuckled, and then looked over at Ironhide, who still had Megatron at gunpoint.

"I've got him Prime. If he so much as twitches I'll blast his helm off." Ironhide stated lowly, his optics glinting dangerously down at the Decepticon Commander.

"This has been fun and all…" Savannah growled. "But are the others on their way… because I really want this to be done."

"They're heading to our location now." Jazz grinned as he sauntered over. "And those three are in stasis cuffs, so we don't need to worry about them right now."

Savannah only nodded, she suddenly looked very tired. "Good… if you have any that'll fit that pain in the ass put them on him."

Jazz grinned and subspaced a fourth set of stasis cuffs. "You don't know how much I like that idea kitten."

"You move, you get blasted." Ironhide growled and charged his cannons to prove his point.

Megatron only glared at the black mech as Jazz put the cuffs on him and then forced him into a sitting position.

"You will pay for this fleshling." The war lord snarled at Savannah, who shrugged and then winced when pain shot up her spine.

"Sorry tall, dark, and ugly… but I don't think you'll be able to do anything to me." She rolled her eyes and looked up at Optimus once again. "You and I have some things to discuss Optimus."

Now Optimus looked wary of the woman. But when she motioned for him to pick her up, he leaned down and lifted her to his shoulder.

"You know, while I was in that assholes grip… I realized something." She stated thoughtfully.

"And what was that?"

She gave a shrug and a warm smile. "I realized that at any given moment something could happen to me… and that I didn't want to die without letting you know something very important."

Now Optimus stared at her out of the corner of his optic, he was unsure of where she was going with this.

"And that was…"

She laughed quietly. "I love you Optimus Prime."

The words had no more than passed her lips when the ground exploded once more. Only this time another animal-like Cybertronian appeared just underneath Optimus' feet and knocked him over. A metallic panther leapt out of the hole, shouldered Savannah onto its back, and took off toward the purple-ish seeker, who seemed to disappear the moment the panther reached him.

Megatron smirked as he and the other two seekers fell into large pits in the ground and were gone.

~.~ ~.~

She confesses, and then all hell breaks loose.

That's right folks… Savannah has just been kidnapped. Next chapter we get to see why she was taken, and where she was taken to.

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	12. Defiance

This is going to be the start of several… slightly difficult chapters for me to write. Please keep in mind that this is the first time I have ever gone into detail with a subject like this…

~.~ ~.~

Savannah groaned and opened her eyes. Hoping that what had happened when she was last conscious had only been a nightmare, but she knew better. Her violet eyes darted around the room and she tried to sit up, only to realize that she had been restrained to a table with thick metal straps. Though she knew it wouldn't do any good, she struggled against the binds.

"You know that it is futile to try and get loose… yet you do it anyway." A dark voice stated and Savannah's eyes widened before locking onto the figure of Megatron standing to the side of the room. "Why must you humans make capturing you so entertaining?"

"Let's just say that we've gotta try. Even though we know it won't work." Savannah stated in a quiet voice. "Why do you Decepticons have to capture humans?"

"Because humans do not deserve freedom." Megatron pushed away from the wall and walked toward her slowly. "And that is what we want to take away from all of you miserable flesh creatures."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Savannah stated, knowing that her comment was going to anger the war lord.

He only snorted at the saying of his enemy. He did not show his anger outwardly, though Savannah saw the flash of fury in his optics. She only glared back at him defiantly; she wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Savannah finally spat at him. "Isn't that what you want to do?"

"Oh, believe me, I want you dead fleshling." Megatron chuckled darkly. "But first, I want to know the clearance codes and what security systems the Autobots have on their base. If you tell me, I may let you live."

"As your pet? Get real Megatron, I won't tell you a thing." Savannah laughed. "You might as well just kill me now and save yourself the trouble."

Megatron's optics darkened and Savannah realized that she had just utterly pissed him off.

"If you will not speak, then we will make you." The war lord snarled. "Starscream, begin the tortures."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." The silver seeker stated, coming into Savannah's line of sight.

Without warning, electricity tore through her body and she screamed; just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Savannah was left twitching on the metal slab.

"For every defiant answer you give, we will sent 100 volts of electricity through you human." Megatron stated. "If you still will not give the information, we will move on to something much more likely to make you talk."

"Never." She gasped. "I'll never tell you anything."

She screamed as the electricity was once again turned on.

~Diego Garcia~

"What do you mean you guys didn't put some sort of a tracer on her!?" Katrina asked shrilly. "Did you guys not think even for a second that she might one day be captured!?"

"Katrina…"

"Shove it Mirage! That's my goddamned sister out there!" The younger Price sister snarled. "Who knows what they're doing to her right now!"

"We did not place a tracer on her per her request." Prowl stated firmly. "We offered, and she refused."

Katrina whirled around and glared up at the SIC. She was pissed, and was not afraid to take it out on the Praxian.

"You should have fucking insisted!" Katrina hissed at him. "Is it not your job as SIC to think of every possible outcome? Well guess what buddy, you failed at your job."

Prowl—who normally came across as an emotionless and stoic mech—glared at her with the intensity of a sun. "Do you not think I realize this? I know that I failed at my duty to keep her safe. And that is why I am going through every possible action to take to get her back alive and safe. So you, her sister, could do something other than yell at us for something we did not foresee because we did not believe that Megatron or the others were still alive."

"Come on Katrina." Hound started. "We're looking for her. Jazz is out there right now looking for her, and Prowl hasn't rested since she went missing."

"Hound…"

"We are looking for her, Katrina, and I give you my word that she will return to this base." A voice that hadn't been heard for the four days that Savannah had been gone sounded behind her.

Katrina turned to look at Optimus, who she knew had to be taking Savannah's kidnapping just as hard—if not harder—than her. He had blamed himself for her disappearance, and it hadn't been until Jazz explained that the Autobot commander had feelings for Savannah that Katrina realized why.

"I know… it's just—"

"We will find her." Prowl cut Katrina off. "And we will teach the Decepticons to not take one who means so much to us at the same time."

Katrina glanced up at Prowl, and nodded. Feeling ashamed of her outbursts for the first time.

"What can I do to help?" She asked hesitantly.

"According to your files, you are a very well-known Private Detective; if you could somehow find information on any Decepticon sightings, or even anything that has not been explained with human logic that has occurred recently that would help." Prowl nodded.

"Okay. I'll need a computer, one that can do searches really quickly and then move on…"

"I will show you Teletran." Prowl stated and offered her his hand. "He should be able to help."

"He?" Katrina asked as the two left the room.

Hound and Mirage trailed after the two of them; leaving Optimus in the meeting room alone with his thoughts.

"I should have seen it coming." He stated quietly as he bowed his head.

"Not from what I could tell." A slightly dusty Sideswipe stated as he wheeled into the room, causing Optimus to startle and his battle mask to slide into place.

"Whoa, sorry boss." Sideswipe immediately held up his hands in a defensive motion.

He was ignoring the clearly visible beads of energon in his leaders optics.

"What do you have to report Sideswipe?" Optimus' voice held no indication of his feelings.

"Only that those tunnels don't run as far as we thought they did." Sideswipe stated, suddenly falling into a very serious side that he rarely showed. "They end about fifty miles from where Savannah was captured. So we can't use them to track how the 'cons got there."

"But, we did pick up traces of warp drive energy." An equally dusty Sunstreaker stated as he entered the meeting room. "This means that Skywarp was a key component in her capture."

"Therefore, if we get ahold of Skywarp…" Sideswipe grinned.

"We have a much better chance of finding Savannah." Sunstreaker finished with a matching grin.

Optimus nodded, it was rare for the twins to show exactly how intelligent they were. This conclusion only proved that they had that intelligence.

"Be sure to give this information to Prowl." Optimus finally stated after a few seconds. "And then get some rest; the two of you have earned it."

"Sir!" They saluted in unison, and left the room quickly.

Optimus stared after them for a few seconds, and then shuttered his optics and took a deep, shaky breath. He would get her back, even if it was the last thing he would do.

~Decepticon Base~

Savannah didn't want to open her eyes. Because the moment she opened her eyes her torturers would begin again, and she would once again be thrown into a world made of nothing but pain.

"Are you going to tell us what we want to know yet, fleshling?" Megatron's cold voice asked, he knew that she was awake.

"Never." She whispered.

"Very well. Starscream, let us see how much our human guest likes water."

Before Savannah could even open her eyes a strip of cloth was placed over her face and a few drops of water dripped on it. Her eyes flew open and she knew without a doubt what they were going to do next.

This time, she couldn't even scream.

~.~ ~.~

Now begins the torture…

Yeah… this is going to be a couple of really hard chapters for me guys… so the chapters may either come really fast, or really slow.

If you read it, please review it.

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	13. Found

I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. This is the first story of mine that has ever gotten 100+ reviews and it means a lot to me. Soon, very soon, there will be a one-shot up named 'Welded'. It is how and why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got welded to the ceiling of the med-bay. That is a thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story.

Thanks bunches!

Anyway, yes these chapters will be slightly difficult for me to write, but I will write them anyway. Simply because they play important parts to this fic. I hope you all enjoy!

~.~ ~.~

Savannah opened her eyes once again and was surprised to find that she was alone in the room. It had been the first time since she had been captured that she had been alone when awake. She had overheard two mechs she didn't know talking once when she was acting like she was asleep.

The Decepticons had taken her almost two months ago, and she was still alive somehow. She never ate, never drank… so she didn't know why she wasn't dead yet.

And then the two 'cons had mentioned that the Autobots were being a nuisance. They had yet to give up on finding her, and that alone gave Savannah hope that she would be rescued yet. All she had to do was survive the tortures that Megatron had devised to make her talk.

She only hoped that it would be enough.

~Diego Garcia, 1 month later~

"Damnit…" Katrina's fist made contact with the table in front of her. "Why in the hell can't I find them!?"

"Katrina." Prowl stated as he walked over. "They are going to be hiding and covering their tracks better than last time."

"Yeah, Optimus beat the slag out of Megatron." Hound stated. "They don't want the Autobots to find their base because of that."

The younger sister nodded slowly, and then turned back to the map she had set up. She studied it for several seconds before marking an 'X' over the Pacific ocean.

"They are going to want to be somewhere that they have access to land… but where they have plenty of cover to hide themselves." She muttered.

"Why are you assuming that they are underwater?" Mirage asked as he studied the places that Katrina had circled.

"Because that idiot Starscream let it slip in the last battle." Katrina grinned. "Remember, he said that he was glad to be on land again."

"Of course…" Prowl studied the map as well. "That would narrow the places that they could be by half."

"I know." Katrina stated. "But I know that they won't be near any of the American coasts. Too easy to be spotted and reported there…"

"So they are on a foreign coast." Jazz stated from where he had been quietly observing the conversation. "Which cuts the search area by half again."

"Exaclty." Katrina grinned, and then turned when Teletran made a beeping noise and printed something out.

The younger Price sister pulled the sheet of paper out of the printer and gave the super computer a thank you nod before reading it. She paused at the image on the paper, and then read the information a second time.

"I need someone to enhance this image." She stated as she brought the image in question up on the screen. "That shape looks familiar, but I know it isn't what this report says it is supposed to be."

Jazz connected with the system and began enhancing the image. Slowly, but surely, a feline figure began to appear in the fog of the photo. Finally, Jazz stopped enhancing it and grinned.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle…" He stated. "It's Ravage."

"Where is this?" Prowl asked quickly.

"Mallaig, Scotland." Katrina replied. "The locals have been mistaking Ravage as a supernatural phenomenon called 'The Grim'. But reports of the Grim are rare in that particular area, so it was out of place. And then a tourist got a photo of it, and posted it online."

"Teletran, we need information about Mallaig, Scotland." Prowl instructed the super computer.

A line of data appeared as Teletran pulled up several facts about the small town.

"It's a fishing port." Hound stated. "It would be easy to hide their coming and going because of the traffic. And it's not a well-known place for tourists."

"Perfect for the 'cons to hide their base nearby." Jazz stated and then turned to Mirage. "I need you to get Bumblebee and the two of you get ready for a trip. We need to scout it out."

"Sir." Mirage saluted and then ran out of the room.

"Katrina and I will stay here and keep you updated if anything changes." Prowl nodded to Jazz. "Don't do anything yet, we need to first make sure that it is the Decepticon base, and then we need to make sure Savannah is there."

"I was planning on it Prowler." Jazz smirked. "Go ahead and start planning now though. I have a feeling we've finally found it."

Prowl nodded and Jazz left the room.

~Decepticon Base~

Savannah didn't know how long she had been left alone, but the silence was slowly driving her insane. She couldn't handle the silence, and never had been able to.

"Are you ready to talk yet, fleshling?" Megatron's voice sneered at her. "After a month of being alone, you should be ready to converse."

"I'll never tell you anything Megatron." Savannah stated, though her voice was rough from not being used.

The war lord snarled at her and then motioned to a bot just out of her sight. Suddenly a small robotic spider-like thing was crawling on her chest. It stopped at her neck and strapped her head in one place before using some sort of claw device to hold her eyes open.

"Then we will try another tactic, fleshling." Megatron stated. "Bring the acid Doctor."

Savannah's breath hitched in her throat as the doctor carried a small vial of something toward her after skittering out of her line of sight.

"If you wish to see the Prime again, fleshling, you will talk." Megatron muttered darkly.

"Never." Her voice was a mere whisper. She knew what was about to happen… but she also knew that she could not give him what he wanted.

"Very well, begin."

She screamed as the first drop of acid hit the bridge of her nose, and then trailed down into her eyes.

~Mallaig Scotland~

Another young woman, no older than 24, stood in the shadows of a building, she was watching as a Pontiac Solstice carefully made its way from the main road down to the docks. Her scarlet eyes narrowed as the Solstice transformed to reveal a lithe silver mech, and the corner of her lips lifted in a silent snarl.

_Soundwave, we have company._ She thought-spoke to the Decepticon communications expert. _Our ploy worked, it seems to be Jazz._

A fraction of approval filtered through the creator bond that the human woman shared with Soundwave.

_I will alert the others, Lillith, do not allow yourself to be seen by him._

_He will never know I am near him._

The approval became more pronounced, and then faded entirely. Lillith Hinari was a human girl with strong telepathic and empathic powers. She couldn't read minds, but she could speak without using her voice. Her parents had died when she was young, and her abusive uncle had perished when she had crushed his mind for beating her. Ravage had found her on the streets, and had taken her to Soundwave. The Decepticon had adopted her as his own after measuring her abilities, and had even created a surrogate creator bond with her. Now her life force was tied to her creator's, and she was slightly more powerful because of it.

_Return to base._ Soundwave ordered through the mind-link. _The Autobot will be allowed to receive the information he seeks._

_And Megatron will never know._ Lillith stated as she made her way to a strip of shoreline just out of sight of the docks. _Ravage, I am here._

The Cybercat appeared out of the waves and subspaced a small breathing device for Lillith, who took it and allowed herself to be shouldered onto the Cybercat's back. She was the only living being in the universe that Ravage would allow to ride on his back, and she was nothing but grateful for her adopted brother's assistance.

_Megatron has given the order that you are to see to the Autobot fleshling's wounds._ The Cybercat informed her. _They have burned her eyes with acid Lillith._

Lillith flinched and she prepared herself mentally for what she knew was going to be a gruesome sight.

_I will need the IV, Ravage. She needs the nutrients and antibiotics tonight._

The Cybercat nodded as he dove into the icy waters of Scotland. Lillith clung to his back and fought away the shivers that wanted to wrack her body. Though she couldn't get sick, the frozen temperature was not pleasant against her skin.

~Diego Garcia, 1 month later~

"She's there." Jazz stated firmly. "And I know how to get in and back out with three mechs."

"And one human." Katrina added. "I've discussed this with Prowl, and I'm going."

Jazz sighed and finally nodded in acceptance. "Your job will be to keep her calm while we get her out."

"You can count on it." Katrina gave a curt nod.

It had been five months since Savannah had been captured.

They only hoped that they were in time to save her mind.

~.~ ~.~

Almost to the end of this series of chapters. Yeah, I know I introduced Lillith a bit quickly. But she plays another key role in Savannah's rescue.

And was that a hinting at Soundwave not being a total ass?

If you read it, please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	14. Blinded

New chapter ahoy! Hope you guys enjoy it! And 'Welded' is coming soon! Maybe with the chapter after this one.

~.~ ~.~

Savannah huddled on the metal floor. They no longer kept her where she couldn't move, but that had apparently created a problem for one of the Decepticons. The now blind woman had tensed when she heard the door to her prison open, and then became confused when an exasperated sigh and soft human footsteps had approached her.

"They never make anything easy for me… do they?" A woman's voice stated quietly. "Alright then, Savannah of the Autobots, are you able to hold silverware?"

"Who are you?" Savannah asked hoarsely, her throat burned from the screams she had let out in the latest round of torture.

"I am Lillith, the only organic Decepticon." A hand landed lightly on Savannah's shoulder. "I need to know if you can use silverware, or if I have to hook up the IV to give you the nutrients you need to survive, Ms. Price."

"What do you mean?" Savannah was proud of herself for not flinching away from the contact.

"Ms. Price, I have been making sure that you have the nutrients necessary for you to continue living for the past five months." The woman stated. "As ordered by Lord Megatron."

Savannah was tempted to point out that Lillith used quite a bit of sarcasm on the word 'Lord'.

"Why?" She croaked, but nodded to show that she could use silverware if necessary.

"Because…"

_We hoped that one day you would be able to return to the Autobots._

Savannah froze; the woman was close enough that she should have felt the breath that she used to speak. But she didn't.

_That is because I spoke in your mind, Savannah Price. You are not as surrounded by enemies as you believe. The Autobots are coming for you, Savannah. I will place an IV in your arm to give you the nutrients that will help to give you the energy you will need to escape. Do not give away the fact that I am helping you, or my siblings, creator, and I will be in danger. We are deep undercover._ Savannah felt a gentle touch on her arm before a small pinch signified the needle being plunged into it. _I cannot answer all of your questions. If it bothers you, and you need more answers, ask Jazz… he will know that I told you._

Savannah nodded, and then caught Lillith's hand as she stood up.

"Thank you…" She whispered, and then let her arm fall as she fell asleep.

~Off the coast of Mallaig Scotland~

"Jazz, Hound, Mirage, and Katrina are team 1; they will infiltrate the Decepticon base and get Savannah out. Team 2 consists of Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and I… we will distract the Decepticons so that team 1 has less of a chance of discovery." Prowl stated as he glanced around the room at the gathered bots. "Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, and Bumblebee will remain on ship and act as back-up should anything go wrong."

A round of nods followed the end of Prowl's plan.

"Team 1 will return here immediately after recovering Savannah, Ratchet will have the med-bay ready for her arrival." Prowl lifted his doorwings in a motion of finality. "We will arrive at the launch point in a few minutes. You are all dismissed."

Optimus, who had been very quiet for a while now, stood and looked at each of the mechs in the room.

"You are all to return after this battle. There will be no mech left behind; I wish you all luck…" Optimus took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Until all are one, Autobots, Roll out."

The surrounding mechs saluted and went their separate ways.

~Underwater Base, Mallaig Scotland~

Savannah woke when a tremor went through the base. She shifted and noted that the IV was no longer in her arm, and that she was alone in her cell once again. The woman's brow furrowed as she contemplated the knowledge that there was a group of deeply undercover 'bots in the Decepticon ranks. The thought was slightly disturbing, but she was willing to overlook it. Savannah paused, and then hesitantly raised her hands to her eyes. She gently felt the scars around her eyes, and then trailed her fingers back to her ears, where the scars dwindled, and then stopped. She ran a cautious hand through her hair, simply because she wanted to know how much of it remained. She was sure her face registered her surprise when she felt that, not only was it clean somehow, but it was longer than she remembered. Her clothes, upon inspection with tentative touches, were in tatters. And her ribs were easily counted. But she was overall healthier than she should have been for a prisoner.

With a groan of pain, she pulled herself to her feet with the aid of a bar on the wall to her prison. She stood there for several seconds, gasping in pain, before letting herself sink back down into a sitting position. Savannah couldn't help but give a triumphant smile though, she could still stand. The smile fell from her face as the door opened and three sets of heavy footsteps filled her hearing.

"Have you come to torture me some more?" She asked lowly.

"Oh, well… if you want us to we can just leave." A voice that she hadn't heard in five months stated flatly.

"Katrina!" Savannah pulled herself back into a standing position. "Is that… is it really you?"

"Come on Anna… we're getting you out of here." The younger sibling's voice sounded strained as she ran over to support Savannah.

"I'll carry her." A voice that Savannah was used to hearing with a teasing tilt to it sounded from above her.

"Jazz?" Savannah asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she should trust what she was hearing.

"It's me Kitten." Jazz's voice soothed as she felt herself gently picked up by him. "We're gonna get you to Ratchet."

"Who else is with you?" Savannah asked as she pressed against the warm metal of Jazz's chest.

"Hound and Mirage." Jazz responded quickly.

Savannah nodded as she huddled against Jazz's chestplates. She was finally going home.

~Aircraft Carrier, off the coast of Scotland~

Jazz hadn't stopped to even alert the ship that he was on board, so when he had just seemingly appeared in the makeshift med-bay Ratchet had been less than prepared. But that was quickly forgotten when Jazz simply handed Savannah to the medic, his lip plates were set in a grim line and his stance was restrained.

"Savannah…"

"Ratchet?" Savannah didn't look up at the medic. "Is this… thank god."

"Savannah, I need you to look at me so that I can assess the damage done." Ratchet instructed, and then had to bite his lower lip plate to keep from cursing the way he wanted to.

Scar tissue glared at him from the bridge of her nose to her hairline. Small rivulets where the acid had flowed crissed crossed around her eyes, which were still a light lilac color. Though the pupils were gone and, with a quick scan, Ratchet realized that the pupils had been removed and the iris had been extended surgically.

"Did they…"

"I was awake the entire time Ratchet." Savannah stated quietly, her voice was filled with exhaustion and a slight tremor ran through her back and shoulders.

"I'm going to give you some pain medication and antibiotics." Ratchet stated as he placed her near a bed before activating his holoform to pick her up and put her on the bed itself. "You can rest now… You're safe, I promise."

Savannah nodded slowly before relaxing very slightly. She winced when the needle for the IV was placed in her arm, but she remained still. Her eyes drifted closed as the pain medication took hold and soon she was completely out of it.

"Ratchet…"

"I know Jazz." The medic had forgotten that Jazz was still in the med-bay.

"I already alerted the others that she's out." Jazz stated. "Physically at least…"

Ratchet and Jazz both observed how Savannah jerked at something in a dream.

"She shouldn't be able to dream…"

"I doubt that those are dreams 'hatchet." Jazz muttered.

Ratchet glanced back at Jazz and saw the honest concern and anger on his faceplates.

"They'll pay for it Jazz." Ratchet stated with a heavy sigh. "Eventually, they will pay for this."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to be the one to make them pay up."

Ratchet only watched as the saboteur fought to control his anger, somehow what had happened to Savannah was hitting a closer chord than it should have.

"Jazz…" Ratchet took a hesitant step toward him. "You've got to control yourself."

The medic heard the sound of gritting denta before Jazz gave a curt nod. He didn't explain himself, nor did he want to… but he could control himself for the sake of those around him.

But the 'cons would pay for what they had done.

~.~ ~.~

Why did Jazz have such a volatile reaction to what had happened to Savannah? And what is going to happen next? At least she's safe.

Anyway… just because I have a slightly self-conscious thing going on right now; does it seem like I've lost something in this story as it continues? I dunno… it just… I had a review that made me question it a bit. Something about the maturity in the story has declined? Anyway… if anybody could give me specifics on that specific ideal, I would be grateful. (Remember constructive criticism includes the problem, an example of the problem, and a possible solution!)

If you read it please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	15. Confessions

Thank you to all of my reviewers! It means so much to me when I get reviews because those reviews give me the inspiration I need to write! MUCH THANKIES TO ALL OF YOU!

~.~ ~.~

Barely 12 hours had passed since Savannah's rescue, and Ratchet had thrown the saboteur out of the makeshift med-bay so that Savannah could rest and Ratchet didn't have to worry about Jazz losing his cool. Yes, the medic was worried about the TIC, but he was much more worried about Savannah at the moment.

So Jazz had resorted to checking on the others in hopes of calming himself down. Optimus was barely restraining himself from going down to the med-bay to see that Savannah was there, but Jazz reassured him that Ratchet would just throw the CO out. Jazz sighed as he walked the length of the aircraft carrier, they were close to Diego Garcia so he would be able to actually go for a drive soon…

"Jazz." A controlled voice stated, taking the saboteur by surprise and nearly causing the speaker to lose his head.

"Oh… hey Prowl." Jazz stated meekly, he lowered the blaster that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Is she okay?" Prowl asked with a greeting nod.

"She'll be fine." Jazz was once again reminded of his dark mood and turned so that he could glare at the water.

"Are you okay?" The SIC asked without preamble.

Jazz only shrugged, he wasn't up to talking about it right then. But he knew that Prowl wouldn't stop trying to get it out of him until Jazz stated what was bothering him. He was a lot like his other brother, Smokescreen, that way.

"I thought I was only joking around with her when I told Savannah that she was adopted as a younger sibling." Jazz stated without looking away from the barely visible base. "But now I realize that I was being serious… and, they blinded her Prowl."

Prowl froze, he hadn't been told about that detail.

"I see…" The SIC turned to the ever growing base with bright optics. "Just as they blinded you."

Jazz stiffened, and nodded. Very few mechs realized why he wore the visor, and fewer still would believe that the reason was because he was blind. The medics at the time could only hide his 'disability' and he had honed his skills so that he wasn't placed on the sidelines. To others it was like he could see… to him it was like having a sixth sense of sorts.

The only mechs that knew were Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet.

"_**I hate the fact that I didn't do more to protect her."**_ Jazz stated quietly in Cybertronian so that the humans on the deck wouldn't be able to understand him. _**"I should have sensed that fragger coming before he caught her."**_

"_**There was nothing you could do, Jazz."**_ Prowl replied. _**"They planned it almost perfectly where the surrounding noise would drown out anything else."**_

Jazz only shook his helm, he wasn't going to be able to forgive that small slip up until he could take it out on Megatron himself.

_/Jazz and Optimus. Savannah is awake and wishing to speak with the two of you./_ Ratchet suddenly stated over the officers comm. channel. _/Please report to the medical area. And DON'T cause her any distress or you will feel the wrath of my wrench./_

Jazz nodded to Prowl and promptly vacated the area. He met Optimus halfway to the makeshift med-bay and only exchanged a nod with the CO.

"The two of you have ten minutes to talk to her before I sedate her again." Ratchet stated firmly as he unsealed the doors for the two mechs. "And by Primus the two of you better behave."

The last comment was made with a glare and a warning wave of the wrench in the medics hand before he motioned to where Savannah was with the same wrench.

"Announce your presence and who you are." Ratchet instructed, and then slipped out of the doors to go and grab one of the cubes that had been brought with them.

"You guys don't have to announce your presence." Savannah's voice called from across the med-bay. "He doesn't realize that my hearing is really good now."

"Savannah…"

"Jazz, get rid of the guilt in your voice or I swear I'll come up out of this bed and kick you." Savannah cut the TIC off with a growl. "None of this was your fault and I better not find out that you are blaming yourself in some way. Same goes for you Optimus."

Both mechs allowed a ghost of a smile to cross their faceplates as they made their way over to the berth that Savannah's bed was placed on. Jazz noted that Ratchet had made sure that she had been able to get clean and she somehow had a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a tank top on instead of the rags she had been rescued in through the simple smell of organic cleanser and the smell (and sound) of fresh cloth material. They paused at the edge of the berth and Savannah glanced their direction. Jazz heard Optimus give a sharp intake of air and knew from his reaction that the scars were pretty bad.

"Savannah… what did they…"

"I've already told Ratchet and he wrote the report to submit to Prowl just before you guys showed up." Savannah shrugged. "I… don't want to speak about it just yet though."

Jazz nodded slowly.

"Now… I hear you two have been less than… friendly after I got taken." She ventured after a heavy silence that lasted for a minute at least. "And… Thank you."

"For what kitten?" Jazz asked, completely surprised at the sudden thanks she had just given.

"For proving that you guys really do care about me." Savannah gave a small, uncomfortable laugh.

"I will be honest in saying that I did not handle your capture well." Optimus stated quietly.

"That is the understatement of a lifetime if what I've been told is right Op." Savannah smiled at him.

"Would you quit that." Jazz suddenly stated with annoyance.

"Quit what?" Savannah asked just as quickly.

"Acting like you are perfectly okay. I can hear it in your voice that you are really close to breaking down." Jazz stated firmly. "I know Ratchet said to not cause you distress… but I also know that you need to let it out."

Savannah was sitting stiffly at that moment, and she bit her lip to refrain from saying or doing anything.

"Savannah…" Optimus tried to say something, but it seemed as if the concern in is tone was enough to break the walls she had placed up.

With a small hiccupping sound the tears began to slide down her face, and she raised her hands to tentatively touch her face. When she felt the warm salt-water on her cheeks, she gave a small half-sob.

"I can still… cry…" And the tears came faster and harder.

She broke at that moment, and Optimus' holoform appeared to catch her as she seemed to just collapse. Optimus shot Jazz a questioning look, and the saboteur only motioned to his visor.

_/I could hear the difference in her voice./_ Jazz stated over a private comm. _/She… she needed to let it out./_

_/I thought you were not good with crying femmes./_

Jazz actually grinned, there was a teasing tone buried deep in Optimus' voice over the comm. But that made him feel better to know that Optimus was no longer pissed at the world.

_/Didn't you know? I adopted her as my sister./_ Jazz laughed. _/I'm gonna stay by her side as long as I need to… or until you actually make whatever the two of you have permanent./_

Optimus shot Jazz a look that clearly stated he did not want to have that conversation… again.

_/I thought older siblings, especially mech siblings, didn't want their sisters having anything to do with a male./_

Jazz gave Optimus a blank look and then shrugged.

_/Not if that male would actually be the best thing for her./_ Jazz regained his grin and fought back a laugh at the look on Optimus' faceplates. _/Trust me boss bot, I would rather she end up with you than a human male./_

Optimus rolled his eyes skyward for a split second as if he was asking for patience to deal with Jazz at that moment.

"Optimus…" Savannah suddenly whispered.

"Yes?" He looked down at her and was surprised that her face was pointed directly at his own.

"You do realize that even after all of this… I still love you right?"

The Autobot commander was silent for several seconds, and then he sent Jazz a slightly panicked call for help over the private comm.

_/Sorry boss bot, it's your move now./_ Jazz laughed outright through the comm. _/Just tell her the truth about how you feel. And remember that I'll beat your aft if you're a jerk about it./_

Optimus actually shot Jazz a glare, but his arms tightened around Savannah.

"I realized through all of this, with how my spark itself reacted to your capture, that I had fallen in love with you, Savannah." Optimus replied lowly. "And it wasn't until you were safe that I saw everything clearly… as if I was looking through a pane of pure crystal."

Savannah had become so still, as if she was locking his voice to memory.

"Optimus…"

"Yes Savannah?"

She looked as if she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and only smiled warmly. She snuggled against his chest and let out a small sigh that ended in a hiccup from her recent bout of crying. After a few seconds she hiccupped again and made a face that spoke volumes.

"I hate hiccups." Savannah muttered darkly just before another hiccup escaped her lungs, she scowled at nothing and then actually cursed when she hiccupped again.

Jazz couldn't stop the laughter that had been building any longer. The sound erupted out of his vocals and he doubled over from the force of it.

"And just what in the hell is-hic- wrong with you?" She asked with obvious irritation, causing Jazz to immediately put a scowl with the voice.

He could only shake his head because he was laughing too hard.

"I think he is amused by how unbearably adorable your hiccups and your reaction to them is." Optimus stated warmly.

"Oh laugh it up jerks." Savannah huffed, but there was a grin hidden in there somewhere. "Wait… It can't be 'adorable'."

Optimus gave a low chuckle and hugged her tighter to him. "Then I will use the word endearing."

Savannah gave an 'awww' sound and curled up against him even more. "You know… you are so corny."

Optimus paused as he tried to figure out what she meant by that, and the pause was enough for her to laugh and shake her head.

"I mean that you are ridiculously sweet." She smiled at him. "But that is perfectly okay."

"I was only telling the truth…"

"I know." She grinned. "But that doesn't mean that it wasn't adorable."

"If you can use the word adorable to describe me, why can I not use it to describe you?" Optimus asked with a teasing tilt to his voice.

"Because it sounds better coming from me than it does from you." Savannah poked him, and then paused to listen. "Ratchet is almost back."

"How did you…"

"His footsteps." Jazz and Savannah answered in unison, causing Optimus to sigh and give a small nod.

The moment the medic stepped into the med-bay Jazz turned and waved at him while Optimus rolled his eyes.

"He admitted to her?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus and Jazz both nodded, only Jazz had a slag-eating grin on his faceplates while Optimus looked confused.

"That's right doc bot." Jazz grinned. "Pay up."

Ratchet grumbled something and the sound of exchanging credits filled the air for a few seconds.

"Did you guys… bet on us?" Savannah suddenly asked, bringing both of the better's attentions to her and Optimus.

"Yes?" Ratchet ventured.

Savannah only gave him a blank face and then shook her head before burying it in Optimus' chest again. The sound of muffled words drifted to Ratchets audios and he glared at Savannah.

"I didn't quite understand that."

"She said that we should get some of the profit or she'll figure out how to take away Jazz's music privileges." Optimus deadpanned.

All activity stopped, before laughter rang through the room and Jazz began to defend 'what was rightfully his.'

~.~ ~.~

She's rescued and safe once again. And Jazz's aggression to what had happened to Savannah was explained.

Am I good?

And, just a note, Savannah is NOT, I repeat, NOT going to regain her sight ever again. She is, in all sense of the word, blind. And that is not going to change.

If you read it please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	16. Decisions

The next time Savannah woke she was in the actual med-bay (she could tell because the slight rocking motion of a boat was absent) and there seemed to be an argument on the opposite side of the room from her. After listening quietly for a few seconds she realized that it was Agent Simmons and Optimus that were arguing. Only… Optimus was being really calm while Simmons was being obnoxious. Savannah decided to just lay still and listen to the conversation.

"Optimus, I know you are thinking about doing what you think is right… but she is blind for heavens sake!" Simmons stated loudly. "How can she possibly do her job right if she can't even **see** what she's doing."

"I understand your point, Agent Simmons, but I do not agree with it." Optimus replied quietly and calmly. "We will allow her to choose whether or not she will remain as our Liaison."

"But she's BLIND." Simmons tried again.

"I am aware of that fact, and I am aware of the fact that it is permanent." Optimus was beginning to get irritated now, Savannah could tell by the ever so slight pitch change in his voice. "However, in our culture we allow the individual to choose whether or not they will attempt to work around the so called 'disability.' If Savannah chooses to remain as our Liaison we will do everything in our power to make sure she can do her job efficiently. If she chooses to step down from her position then we will ensure that she has all the comforts she needs."

Savannah felt her heart swell that they would give her the choice on whether or not to stay, most other military branches would have replaced her the moment she went missing…

Who had taken over while she was gone?

"If she decides to step down, then I hope the president sends a more capable Liaison than Sam." Simmons stated, though his tone made it obvious that he thought it was more of a fact than a possibility.

"I was pretty sure that I got to choose my replacement if I ever wished to step down." Savannah couldn't help but add. "Though… I might be wrong. Optimus, could you look up that one piece of information for me?"

She heard both speakers turn toward her, and then she smiled when Optimus walked over to her bed while looking up the information.

"Yes… in article R, subsection 8, it states that the former Liaison can appoint his or her replacement if they so choose." Optimus muttered thoughtfully.

Savannah could almost feel Simmons as he grew angry and she envisioned him puffed up like a balloon with a red face.

"Though it will take some time for me to get used to being blind, Agent Simmons, I assure you I will do all I can to keep my position. However there may be some other conflicts with my position… at that time **I** will appoint my replacement and that will be final." Savannah shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, Agent Simmons, but I can assess whether or not I can continue being the Autobot Liaison on my own."

She could have sworn she heard steam coming out of his ears, and then she recognized the sound of footsteps stomping in the direction of the door before a slam indicated his exit.

"I think I just pissed him off…" Savannah muttered before the electrical pulses of Optimus' holoform appearing touched her skin, causing her to smile.

"I think, as you would put it, he can get over it." Optimus stated warmly. "I was hoping you would wake and tell him off."

"Now is that really how the Autobot commander is supposed to think of those under his command?" Savannah teased as she was pulled into his embrace.

"Any being in their right mind would think that way about Seymour Simmons." Optimus stated and Savannah could hear the scowl that covered his features.

"Oh, he's just being the paranoid human security director that he thinks he needs to be." Savannah laughed. "Just think, that's what most of the humans think about Red Alert."

"That's what most of the mechs think about Red Alert." Optimus muttered, but the laughter was once again clear in his voice.

Savannah laughed for the first time in months. It felt good to laugh again, but it felt better to be wrapped in the arms that held her.

"Hey Optimus…"

"Yes my crystal?" The commander asked in a quiet murmur.

Savannah paused as she considered the nickname, and then sighed and had to ask.

"Crystal?"

"Yes…" Optimus now sounded slightly embarrassed, and Savannah got the impression that he was blushing.

"Okay…" She shook her head, but a grin was on her face. "I think I know why you gave me that nickname… anyway. Why did you say what you did… about letting those who are injured to the point of being disabled choose whether or not to work around the disability?"

Optimus paused as he considered her question, and then he sighed.

"Do not tell Jazz I told you this. He prefers it when others do not know about his… disadvantage." Optimus sat on the edge of the bed and made Savannah recline against his chest. "Jazz was blinded in the early stages of the war, before he and I met. Starscream took away that which he relied on the most in hopes that Jazz would be unable to recover. Of course, Jazz went by the designation Blackmoon back then. It took him several mega-cycles… our version of years, for him to learn how to work around it. He earned his position before I was informed of his disability. The facts that he is blind, but is still the best at his job made myself and others realize that just because one could be labeled as disabled… we all have the potential to grow around that which causes our supposed disability."

Savannah sat still as she soaked that information in, before nodding slowly. She understood more about Jazz's reaction to her situation now.

"I see…" She finally sighed. "But there is still the fact that my position as the Autobot Liaison probably isn't the best for me to be in now…"

"And why is that?" Optimus questioned.

"Because I am in a relationship with you." She answered simply. "I know it wouldn't change what my decisions would be, but others would see it that way. So, as of now, I resign from being the Autobot Liaison and appoint Sam Witwicky as my replacement."

Silence followed her statement, and then Optimus placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I will inform the others of your decision."

"But that doesn't mean I am leaving. I'll be a consultant for Sam instead." She grinned. "That way they can't make me leave the base either."

Silence once again followed her statement, and she became confused when Optimus suddenly began to shake.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked as she pushed away to face him, though she wished she could see his face.

That's when the laughter filled the room and she realized that he had been shaking from barely contained laughter. She gave him a dumbfounded look, before she once again grinned.

"I cannot be THAT amusing." She stated with a shake of her head. "There is just no-"

Savannah was silenced mid-sentence as Optimus kissed her. She froze for a few seconds, and then relaxed into the embrace and eagerly kissed him back. After a couple of minutes a throat cleared behind from somewhere behind Savannah and the two of them parted quickly.

"Are you two done?" Ratchet asked blandly.

"Um… Hi Ratchet." Savannah gave a 'hand caught in the cookie jar' grin and fiddled with her fingers.

"I suppose we are due to the fact that you want to give Savannah a check-up." Optimus deadpanned.

Everything in the med-bay seemed to freeze and Savannah's cheeks began to burn. She couldn't tell if they were teasing each other or being serious without seeing their facial expressions.

At least until the laughter seemed to erupt into the room from four sources. Savannah was very quiet and slightly thrown off by so many voices.

"Who all is in here?" She asked with confusion.

"Oh, just Me, Wheeljack, and Jazz right now." Katrina's voice sounded from somewhere to Savannah's right. "And then there are others wanting to see you who are standing outside of the med-bay eavesdropping right now."

Savannah groaned and buried her face in Optimus' shoulder.

~.~ ~.~

Fluffy fluff fluff! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews you all left! I know I didn't put an Authors note at the beginning… but ah well.

Now I am off to work. (Insert psycho music here.)

Just a note, I am now looking for a beta reader for this story! If you are interested send me a PM and I'll get back to you on it as soon as I can!

If you read it please review it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


End file.
